Ayudame a Recordar
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: Y aqui el epilogo, para cambiar un poco el triste Final que deje... dime cómo hacer para explicarle al corazón que le toca perder… que una vez más me equivoque y me ilusione… tal vez no lloro… pero me duele… tal vez no lo digo pero lo siento… tal vez no lo demuestro… pero me importas… aunque no confíes de nuevo en mi
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic y espero que les guste y que les puedo decir la idea principal de este es... bueno aun no tengo una XD pero se comose ira desarrollando lo que no tengo muy claro es lo que ocurrira despues y nuevamente hago a Ciel en version My lady... me encanta el yaoi pero no me creo capaz de escribir bien ni tener una buena historia **

**Prologo**

**Despertar**

GENERAL POV

La cabeza de la familia Phantomhive en estos momentos se encontraba dormida, inconsiente, acompañada de su fiel demonio y mayordomo, el cual no fue capaz de protegerla, no fue capaz de aceptar lo que ocurria, ella con una expresión serena, y sus manos sobre su pecho respira lentamente, como si en cada respiro se le fuera la vida.

Sebastián no se había movido desde lo ocurrido, el trajo en sus brazos a su joven ama y recostandola en la cama la dejo dormir, intentando mantenerla con vida

-es mejor que te tomes un día libre Sebastián-san- hablo el antiguo mayordomo principal, fiel sirviente del antiguo amo y señor de la casa

-seré el primero en verla despertar, sere el primero al que ella vea...- hablo Sebastián con bastante poca cordura

-ya van hacer 7 meses desde que se encuentras en ese estado

-despertara... pronto despertara- dijo esperanzado, largos 7 meses habian pasado desde que Ciel Phantomhive yacia inconsiente en su lecho, sin querer despertar, continuaron pasando los días y las semanas

Era 14 de diciembre, afuera la nieve caia con fuerza, no queriendo detenerse, Sebastián junto a Tanaka esperaban a que la señorita despertara, pues los úlltimos días se removía inquieta, llena de dolor y angustia, con pesadillas, peero con todo y eo no despertaba, comenzo nuevamente, se movío lentamente en su cama, Tanaka salió de la habitación en busca de los demas sirvientes que también se encontraban esperando a que ella despertara.

Ciel puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, queriendo escapar de la luz

-se encuentra bien My lady?- dijo Sebastián acercandose a ella y tomandola por el hombro, ella lo miro asustada, fijo us vista en sus ojos y entró en pánico

-¡NO ME TOQUES!, ¡QUIEN-QUIEN ERES TU!, SAL DE AQUI!

-My lady por favor calmese – dijo estirando su mano para alcanzarla y no cayera de la cama

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – dijo al borde de las lagrimas- ¿QUIEN ERES?- exclamo aun gritando

-su sirviente My lady, su mayordomo Sebastián

-¡ TANAKA!- grito aun más fuerte, y seguido llegó Tanaka agitado a la habitación

-Ciel-sama- susurro alegre Tanaka, el hecho de verla despierta le hacia inmensamente feliz, Ciel corrio a su lado

-Tanaka- dijo llorando- llama a papá, ahi un extraño en la casa

-Ciel-sama no es un extraño, es su mayordomo

-¿dime donde esta papá?

-Ciel-sama- susurro Tanaka

-dime donde esta mamá y papá, por favor Tanaka- exclamo aun llorando, abrazandose a él- dime donde esta papá y mamá, por favor

-My lady calmese- dijo Sebastián acercandose a ella

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- le volvio a gritar a Sebastián asustada- SAL DE AQUI sal de aqui- dijo mientras su voz se fue apagando por el llanto, Sebastián con el rostro inclinado salió de la habitación, Tanaka calmo a Ciel y la hizo dormir, en la mañana se aclararía todo

**Bueno como prologo es increiblemente corto XDDDDD**

**Espero sus review para ver si esta historia tiene algun futuro, de ustedes depende la conti XDDDD **

**Sayo!**


	2. Recordar

yami-702: gracias por tu review y fue el primero XDDD

nata1995: gracias por tu reviw y me alegro que te gusten mis historias, bueno la primera conti es de esta historia por que es mas corta XDD pero luego actualizare mi otro fic, ojala y te guste este capi!

Maricelechegaray: gracias gracias por tu review ToT el hecho de que me digan que tengo algo de talento para escribir me alegra bastante ojala te guste este capi y dejes otro review XDDD

FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaelis: SIII este fic tendrá bastante suspenso y ojala no terminen odiando a Sebas-chan por que realmente hara cosa malas DX

**Nueva conti XDDD capítulo 1 de este fic, espero que les haya gustado bueno que les puedo decir en este fic como ya se habrán dado cuenta Ciel pero alguna extraña razón perdió la memoria, al despertar es la misma niña inocente que era antes de la muerte de sus padres **

**Y sin más adelantos aquí va el capi**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Recordar **

General pov

Tanaka junto a Sebastián estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno para la recién despertada Ciel Phantomhive

-será mejor que Tanaka-san le lleve el desayuno – dijo Sebastián a Tanaka con la mirada en el piso

-sí, es lo mejor, ella no quiere que te le acerques- dijo Tanaka con un leve tono de resentimiento en la voz, el viejo Mayordomo salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de la condesa, golpeo la puerta tres veces y entró, abrio las grandes cortinas de color azul oscuro – es hora de despertar Ciel-sama- dijo suavemente acercándose a la cama de la señorita

-Tanaka- susurro Ciel débil, el mayordomo nombrado solo le entrego su taza de té, ella lo recibió con la mirada en el piso mientras lo bebía, respiro un par de veces intentando calmarse y no seguir derramando las lagrimas que la noche anterior salían solas, con la ayuda de Tanaka se sentó en la cama para pararse y comenzar a vestirse

-¿don-donde están mis padres?

-no se preocupe Ciel-sama le explicare todo- dijo mientras cerraba la cremallera del vestido azul cielo que se había puesto, Ciel maquillo con sutiles colores su rostro, salió de la habitación dejando incluso a Tanaka dentro, se dirigió al estudio en donde su padre siempre estaba, pero no encontró nada allí, salió al jardín en busca de su madre y allí solo encontró a un extraño chico que al verla sonrió e intento abrazarla, ella solo salió huyendo de allí, entro nuevamente a la mansión apresurada chocando con otra persona

-My lady se encuentra bien?- pregunto una mujer vestida de sirvienta- My lady?- dijo tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡SUELTAME!- dijo asustada, se levanto como puso y salió nuevamente rumbo a su escondite, el que siempre tenía cuando jugaba con su padre a la escondidas, entró en el estudio que usualmente ocupaba su padre y entre dos libreros se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus piernas, nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

-Ciel-sama- susurro Tanaka al verla como escandia su cabeza entre sus rodillas- Ciel-sama, por favor levántese- le dijo quedando a la misma altura que Ciel, ella levanto un poco el rostro, Tanaka le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo, se levanto y Tanaka la guio al sofá más cercano

-me dirás ahora

-usted ahora tiene 19 años Ciel-sama, sus padres murieron cuando usted era apenas una niña de 10 años, el hombre que vió la noche pasada, no sé cómo pero la salvo de una muerte segura, usted se estaba haciendo cargo de todo lo que su padre alguna vez hizo, con usted en la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive las industrias Phantom y la misma lealtad a la familia real es más fuerte ahora que en el pasado

-¿por-por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?- exclamo Ciel

-realmente no sé, no sé que ocurrió, Sebastián-san la trajo aquí, ambos ensangrentados y usted inconsciente

-¿inconsciente?

-inconsciente Ciel-sama, no tenía ninguna herida pero no despertó después de 7 meses

-¿mis padres por qué murieron?

-la mansión ardió en llamas, sus padres no pudieron salir a tiempo

-¿tu-tu saliste?

- a mi me apuñalaron por la espalda Ciel-sama, no puedo estar mucho tiempo de esta forma

-¿a qué te refieres Tanaka?

-me debilito fa-cil-mente- dijo entrecortado y finalmente desinflándose y cayendo dormido

-¡Tanaka!- dijo asustada Ciel- Tanaka

-no se preocupe My lady solo duerme- dijo Sebastián desde la puerta

-¿que-qué le ocurrió?

-se debilita fácilmente, aunque debo decir que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía durmiendo tan tranquilo

-... ¿trabajas aquí cierto?- él la miro un poco sorprendido, observando su sonrojo

-...si...- susurro

-puedes-puedes llevarme a la tumba de mis padres

-si My lady- respondió en un breve reverencia, Ciel se levanto respiro un par de veces y salió de la habitación seguida del mayordomo, bajaron la escalera y allí estaban los tres sirvientes faltantes – seguramente los olvido My lady, ellos son Bard, Finny y Maylene, ellos también son sus sirvientes, Bard el cocinero, Finny el jardinero y Maylene la mucama

-si-siento lo de antes- dijo refiriéndose a Finny y Maylene mirando el piso- gracias por su trabajo- dijo sonriendo dejando a los sirvientes cautivados, si esa era la sonrisa de la que la señorita Elizabeth hablaba sin duda ellos también se esforzarían por ver sonreír mas a Ciel

-vamos?- le dijo a Sebastián

-si- dijo caminando y abriéndole la puerta de la mansión, Sebastián tenía listo el carruaje, le abríos la puerta a Ciel y la ayudo a subir, el se subió y emprendieron el camino, a los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, Sebastián bajo del carruaje y le abrió las puertas a Ciel

-My lady?- pregunto curioso ya que Ciel no salía- qué ocurre?- ella no respondió solo permanecía mirando sus manos, suspiro y tomo la mano de su sirviente, salió del carruaje en completo silencio y Sebastián la guio hasta la tumba de sus padres

- Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive- susurro Ciel- también debería estar aquí no?

- no diga eso

-Tanaka me lo dijo, gracias a ti estoy aquí... viva... aunque me gustaría saber si a ellos, a ellos los mataron?- pregunto Ciel, Sebastián dudo, dudo en decirle la verdad

-... si...

-por qué?

-no lo sé, My lady

-cuéntame... quiero saber lo que ocurrió- susurro acariciando los nombres en la lapida

-no hay mucho que contar, la mansión ardió en llamas, sus padres murieron quemados, usted logro salir ya que unos hombres la tomaron y la sacaron a la fuerza, unos hombres la vendieron y fue allí en donde intervine

-sabes quién mato a mis padres?

-no My lady, no lo sé

-por qué... ellos no eran malas personas

-... Ya se hace tarde para su almuerzo My Lady, es mejor volver

-¿por qué no recuerdo nada?- pregunto al mayordomo que ahora le daba la espalda- ¿por qué olvide incluso la muerte de mis padres?

-eso… eso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo My lady

-¿tú lo sabes?

-….. No- susurro con dolor en sus ojos, después de la respuesta de Sebastián, Ciel continuó su camino pasando a un lado de Sebastián, llegaron al carruaje en completo silencio, Sebastián la ayudo a subir y él se dispuso a emprender el viaje de vuelta a la mansión, al llegar Elizabeth estaba en la puerta junto a los demás sirvientes

-Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeelllllllll- grito corriendo hacia ella abrazándola

-Lizzy- dijo Ciel respondiendo el abrazo, Elizabeth la abrazo con fuerza y fue ahí en donde sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

-al fin estas despierta, al fin- susurro- ¿cómo estás?

-bien, intentando recordar

-¿por qué?... acaso tu memoria…

-se fue, no recuerdo nada Lizzy, ni siquiera recordaba la muerte de mis propios padres- exclamo Ciel, con un nudo en su garganta- no recuerdo nada

-Ciel- susurro abrazando a su prima, su hermana y amiga

-será mejor entrar señoritas-dijo Sebastián cabizbajo, el dolor y arrepentimiento en su mirada- está haciendo frio y el almuerzo pronto estará listo- ambas chicas entraron y se dirigieron al escritorio que ocupo el antiguo amo de la casa y ahora Ciel

-Ciel, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-realmente no lo sé, recuerdo a mis padres, te recuerdo a ti, cuando a en la casa reinaban las risas, a la tía Ann

-la tía Ann murió también Ciel

-….. no recuerdo nada desde los 10 años según lo que Tanaka me dijo

-¿recordabas a Sebastián?

-no, solo recordaba a Tanaka

-no recuerdas nada de Sebastián?

-¿por qué tendría que recordar cosas de él específicamente Lizzy?

-era y seguramente será tu más fiel sirviente Ciel, el daría la vida por tu, te protegería con cada parte de su cuerpo

- me salva la vida y aun así me sirve, supongo que le debo bastante

-si- susurro Elizabeth con la mirada en el piso

-My lady- dijo Maylene desde la puerta- el almuerzo está listo

-Iremos enseguida, gracias por tu trabajo- le respondió Ciel con una encantadora sonrisa dejando a Maylene sonrojada, Elizabeth miro la sonrisa de Ciel y eso era lo que siempre quiso, volver a ver su sonrisa, volver a ver a Ciel feliz, pero ella es feliz al no recordar nada, una sonrisa sin ninguna felicidad real, la última vez que la vio feliz , fue cuando se marcho con ese hombre

* * *

_Flashback_

_-¡CIEL!- grito agitadamente Elizabeth- te irás de nuevo y ni siquiera te despedirás- le dijo con cientos de lagrimas en sus ojos _

_-te vendría a visitar para que no estés sola- le dijo separándose del hombre y demonio que la tenía de la mano acercándose a su amiga_

_-no me mientas- dijo ya en el piso, las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos_

_-sabes que a ti nunca te mentiría- respondió quedando a su altura, Elizabeth la miro a los ojos, Ciel acaricio el rostro de su amiga quitando las lagrimas- soy feliz- le dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa verdadera que expresaba lo feliz que ese hombre la hacía, ese hombre que ahora aleja a su única amiga, ese mayordomo… Sebastián Michaelis_

_-cuidaras de ella- le exigió a Sebastián- la harás feliz, nunca la harás llorar y… cuidaras del pequeño- dijo tocando el vientre de Ciel _

_-no se preocupe Elizabeth-sama- respondió Frío, evitando la mirada de ambas, Ciel inclino el rostro escondiendo lo que realmente ocurriría, Ciel abrazo a Lizzy, a los pocos minutos Lizzy cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Ciel, y despertó en su habitación de su mansión _

_Fin flash back_

_

* * *

_

Llegaron ambas chicas al comedor, tomaron asiento y Sebastián comenzó a servir la comida

-YA VERAS FINNY ME VENGARE- se oyó un grito de Bard, que venía tras Finny, ambos corriendo

-dejen de hacer escándalo- dijo Sebastián

-solo espera- respondió Bard- deja darle su merecido

- la venganza Bard- dijo Ciel- la venganza no lleva a nada- dojo sorprendiendo a Sebastián que la miraba incrédulo, Bard se detuvo y la miro sorprendido

-lo siento My lady – susurro

-no te estoy regañando es un consejo de mi padre – dij0o sonriendo de manera calida y nostálgica

* * *

**Fin del capi! **

**Al fin y de verdad siento la demora ToT pero el trabajo, la universidad (que aunque este en vacaciones tengo que estudiar cuando entre tengo muchos exámenes T-T)**

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews y ojala les guste mucho este capi, intentare tener lo antes posible la conti pero ténganme paciencia **

**Bueno ya saben no hay conti si no hay reviews **

**Sayo!**


	3. el dolor de Lizzy

**Minna-san muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno a comparación de mi otro fic de Kuroshitsuji este si que no tendrá nada de comedia tal vez algo entre Shinigamis pero principalmente será drama, aunque siempre en mis historias es lo mismo XD **

**Capitulo 2**

**El dolor de Lizzy**

Elizabeth se había marchado después de cenar el mismo Sebastián se ofreció a acompañarla, Elizabeth al principio se resistió, no quería que Sebastián la acompañara, en cuanto a Ciel ella regreso al escritorio de su padre, acaricio el escritorio y la silla en donde su predecesor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo

-My lady- dijo Tanaka entrando a la habitación, mirándola, sorprendido por los sentimientos que demostraban sus ojos, la melancolía y lo frágil que ella se veía

-dime Tanaka- respondió en un susurro

-Sebastián es el que la ayudara entender cual es su trabajo desde ahora My lady

-el ya llego

-si My lady, esta en la cocina

-bien entonces dile que venga

-claro- dijo saliendo de la habitación, a los minutos después, Ciel suspiro, no sabia por que pero se sentía extraña cuando ese hombre se le acercaba, le hablaba o solo la miraba, además por que e mayordomo, si es bastante joven y…

-me mando a llamar My lady – dijo Sebastián desde la puerta

-eh… si… adelante por favor

-dígame- dijo ya en frente al escritorio de Ciel

-quiero saber mis responsabilidades

-como su mayordomo My lady, por que mejor no espera uno días y descansa, acaba de despertar, ya es tarde

-eres muy joven para ser un mayordomo- dije mientras cruzaba mis dedos dejando descansar mi mentón

- todos los mayordomos comienzan jóvenes My Lady

-bueno a Tanaka lo conocí viejo y siempre ha sido así

-bueno Tanaka-san es especial

-…..

-hay algo que le moleste My lady – pregunto al notar como ella lo miraba

- 0/0, no Sebastián, no es nada

-My lady, ¿quiere dar un paseo?

-¿Qué?- contesto confundida

Salieron al jardín, Ciel tomada del brazo de su sirviente, ambos en completo silencio

-¿Cómo se siente My lady?

-extraña

-se siente mal?

-no, solo que me parece que esto ya li había hecho incontables veces

-y así es My lady, a usted le encantaba salir al jardín solo a caminar

-contigo?

-si – susurro, Ciel se detuvo, separándose de Sebastián que la miro confundido- ¿Qué ocurre?

-por que me siento así, me confundes Sebastián, se que sabes el por que perdí la memoria incluso tengo la sensación de que estuviste involucrado, siento que no debo confiar en ti… como si… como si fueras a traicionarme

-nunca la traicionare My lady, aun no llega el momento para decirle que es lo que le ocurrió, solo debe esperar

-cuanto Sebastián, que fue lo que ocurrió como para que quedara postrada en mi cama 7 meses inconsciente

-por favor, no me lo pregunte ahora, solo, solo espere unos días, nada mas- Ciel lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, se notaba la confusión y el dolor en su mirada, se voltio dándole la espalda la mayordomo, miro al cielo y noto que ya se oscurecía, comenzó caminando lentamente de regreso a la mansión, al llegar la esperaba Tanaka, con una charola de Plata y encima de ella una carta

-¿de quien es Tanaka?

-debe leerla My lady- dijo mirándome, tome el sobre lo abrí- es del Barón Kelvin

-¿lo conoce?

-creo haberlo visto en una de las fiestas que mi padre me llevo, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Qué le dice My lady?

-me invita a su mansión a una cena, para hablar de negocios

-es lo que el amo hacia My lady- dijo Tanaka, mientras Sebastián llegaba, Ciel se voltio mirándolo a los ojos aun sin saber el por que de los sentimientos confusos, del amor y del odio que sentía por ese hombre

-Sebastián confirma nuestra visita-dijo fríamente, para después dirigirse rumbo a su habitación, ambos mayordomos la miraron hasta que desapareció de sus vistas

-ya no siente el amor que sentía por ti antes de que te la llevaras- dijo Tanaka fríamente, Sebastián no respondió, permaneció en silencio- ¿Cuándo ella recuerde Sebastián, me gustaría saber que harás?, se que no debe haber pasado algo muy bueno, el que ambos llegaran ensangrentados, My lady con su ropa y su rostro lleno de sangre y aun estando inconsciente caían lagrimas de sus ojos, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?, ¿Por qué gritaba en sus pesadillas, gritaba de dolor?... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- termino por susurrar

-…. Era por su bien- dijo en un hilito de voz, nunca Tanaka en los años que conocía a Sebastián este había mostrado debilidad- yo no quería que terminara así, si es que ella llegara a recordar todo, sin duda no me querrá volver a ver, pero lo que me deja tranquilo es que si ella me echa de su vida, estará bien, podrá tener una vida mejor…

-si no fuera por que sin ti My lady no podría recordar, ya te habría echado…. La salvaste una vez pero le arruinaste la vida de nuevo – dijo Tanaka a lo que Sebastián solo bajo la mirada, Tanaka se voltio y se dirigió a su habitación, Sebastián se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, decidió salir un momento lejos de todo, intentando olvidar el dolor de la mujer humana que cautivo a un demonio, de forma inconsciente termino en frente a la tumba de los padres de Ciel, en donde arrodillada se encontraba Elizabeth

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo seriamente Elizabeth

-no lo se, Señorita Elizabeth si quiere decirme algo, solo dígalo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no eres mas que un mentiroso Sebastián, ERES UN MENTIROSO- dijo gritando- ERES TAN CRUEL AL, AL DEJAR A CIEL ASI DIJISTE QUE NO LA HARIAS LLORAR, QUE NO LA HARIAS SUFRIR Y… Y MATASTE, FUISTE CAPAZ DE MATAR A TU PROPIO HIJO, CIEL NO QUERIA IR CONTIGO, TENIA MIEDO, QUERIA TENER A ESE PEQUEÑO, QUE ERA TAN GRAVE PARA MATARLO, AMBOS ESTABAN CASADOS… ¿POR QUE SEBASTIÁN? ¿Por qué? – Termino por susurrar derramando lagrimas

-aunque usted no me crea Elizabeth-sama, aunque nadie crea, lo hice por el bien de Ciel

-MATASTE A TU HIJO, CIEL PUDO VOLVER A SONREIR, LA VI SONREIR CUANDO ME DIJO QUE ESPERABA UN BEBE TUYO Y TU LO MATAS… sal de aquí Sebastián, vete- susurro, este solo se voltio y regreso a la mansión en donde Ciel lo esperaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia la nada

-My lady?

-que?

-aun esta despierta

-7 meses en un profundo sueño, no quiero dormir

-pero no uno agradable, cierto?- dijo Sebastián mirándola, Ciel solo sonrió nostálgica

-prepárate para mañana, iremos donde el Baron Kelvin

-claro My lady, ahora intente descansar – dijo el acercándose a Ciel, ayudándola a cubrirse, recordando cuando ambos, dormían juntos, cuando ambos soñaban juntos en como seria su futuro- buenas noches- susurro, para luego salir de la habitación

Al día siguiente, Ciel tomo su desayuno, quiso evaluar algunos papeles de las fabricas extranjeras, luego tuvo su almuerzo, postre no quiso sorprendiéndolos a todos

A las 5 de la tarde salieron rumbo donde el Baron Kelvin, se tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar, su mansión estaba bastante alejada

-¡Ciel Phantomhive!- dijo el mayordomo de la casa- es un gusto tenerla aquí – dijo abriendo las puertas de la vieja y descuidada mansión

-Ciel, condesa Ciel Phantomhive- dijo alegre el Baron- al fin la veo nuevamente

-es un gusto verlo Baron- Dijo con algo de repulsión, ya que estaba en una silla de ruedas, lleno de vendas y heridas

-pero por favor no se quede ahí pase al comedor, la estábamos esperando- dijo mientras un niño movía la silla

-señorita Elizabeth- dijo Tanaka, mientras Elizabeth estaba sola en las puertas de la mansión

-hola Tanaka

-me temo informar que My lady no esta

-lo se Tanaka, quiero ver solo una cosa

-adelante- le dijo Tanaka

Elizabeth se dirigió a la habitación y busco cierto colgante entre las joyas de Ciel, un hermoso colgante de cadena de plata y al final una joya de color negro en forma de estrella, lo tomo y salio de la habitación y poco después de la mansión

**Fin capi!**

**Después de tantos siglos XDDDD aquí esta a corta conti, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gustaría responderlos uno a uno pero el tiempo no me alcanza**

**Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y el que les guste mi loca historia XDDD **

**Sayo!**


	4. El primer recuerdo de Ciel

Mmmm Hola! Trato de actualizar mis historias aunque es un tanto difícil con falta de inspiración y el poco tiempo, pero ni modo ojala les guste XDDDD, bueno este capi es un spoiler del manga XDDD

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**El primer recuerdo de Ciel**

Pasamos al comedor del la mansión, en donde había langosta y una serie de mas platillos de diferentes ingredientes, pero sin duda los mas exquisitos y finos

-condesa mire aquí tengo el vino del año de su nacimiento- dijo mirándome de una extraña forma, que me incomodo, el Baron Kelvin me hacia sentir muy incomoda me sirvió en una copa, Sebastián lo probo verificando que no estuviese envenenado

-vaya al grano por favor, tengo muchos negocios que atender

-igual de ocupada que su padre condesa

-soy responsable de las industrias Phantom, debo estar al nivel de ellas y no descuidarlas

-admiro su fortaleza, pero me gustaría mostrarle algo antes de comer, claro si lo desea

-… dígame

-esta en el sótano, debe acompañarme- lo mire desconfiada

-esta bien, si insiste- el se levanto yo avance con Sebastián, todos nos dirigíamos al sótano

-estoy tan feliz, siempre quise caminar a su lado Condesa… bien llegamos… esta lista- dijo feliz el hombre

-si?- abrió la puerta dejando ver y extraño salón, con asientos y en el centro un extraño altar… un altar y a un lado una jaula con niños pequeños dentro, entramos y quedamos en el frente

-My lady será mejor salir de aquí- dijo Sebastián tomando mi brazo intentando empujarme a la salida

-no- respondí de inmediato- ¿Qué es esto?

-no lo recuerda me pregunto confundido- mientras chocaba sus manos y entraba su mayordomo- hazlo, no sabe cuanto lamento no haber estado allí, ese día con usted, cuando los mato a todos yo quería estar ahí

-¿de que habla?- susurre

-déjeme mostrarle- dijo haciéndole una seña a su mayordomo, este saco a uno de los niños y lo tiro en el altar, en una extraña alucinación me vi siendo el niño que tiraba en la mesa que había en el centro

-basta- susurre, el hombre elevo un cuchillo

-Condesa ese día de verdad quise estar ahí con usted- dijo sonriéndome, yo estaba respirando pesadamente, furiosa, saque el arma que tenia entre mi vestido disparándole certeramente en medio de la frente, dejando caer al hombre muerto, su mayordomo me miro sorprendido y lanzo el cuchillo a mi dirección, Sebastián lo detuvo con apenas dos dedo, el sirviente de aquel hombre, saco otro cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lanzo en dirección a mi, Sebastián se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolo, matándolo con el cuchillo que antes detuvo, lo dejo caer pesadamente al piso.

Yo miraba el piso respirando pesadamente, imágenes retumbaban en mi cabeza, caí de rodillas al piso, con ambas manos en mi cabeza, Sebastián se acerco a mi, en cuanto sentí que el se movió en mi dirección, me aleje

-My lady- susurro, esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, ese tono de preocupación, ese tono que el usaba, demostrando tanto cariño, tanto que era casi prohibido para una amo y su sirviente, temblando tome en arma que estaba a un lado mío, levante el rostro y el se encontraba de pie frente a mi, dirigí el arma a su pecho, tuve que tomar el arma con mis dos manos para que dejaran de temblar, dispare en dirección a su pecho, la bala no se incrusto en su pecho, ni siquiera salió un poco de sangre, solté el arma que aun estaba en mis manos, dos grandes lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, lo mismo, lo mismo me ocurrió hace años a mi, me vendieron, me maltrataron… abusaron, cubrí mi rostro con mis dos manos, mas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, Sebastián se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, paso su mano por mi cabeza

-NO ME TOQUES… TU FUISTE UNO DE ELLOS, ERES UNO DE ELLOS

-¿Qué?, no Ciel… Ciel… Ciel mírame- dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos- Ciel- susurro mi nombre de una forma tan tierna- sigue recordando, inténtalo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos, no puedo odiarlo

-dime… dime quien eres…- le susurre rogándole que me explicara que era lo que estaba sintiendo

-tu convocaste a un demonio cuando te ocurrió todo esto, ese demonio te ayudaría a que te vengaras de cada uno de los que te dañaron y como pago le darías tu alma al cumplirse todo esto

-ese demonio…

-soy yo- respondió

-ellos también mataron a mis padres?

-no a tus padres los mandaron a matar, y ellos te vendieron, eras una hermosa niña, deseada por muchos, ellos te sacrificaron en un ritual, dándote la marca de la bestia- dijo pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi costado en donde tenía una extraña marca

-en cuanto cumpla mi venganza, me quitaras mi alma

-me pagaste con mas que tu alma

-¿Qué?- susurre confundida

- me regalaste tu corazón Ciel- dijo acariciando mi rostro- soy un demonio pero eso no te importo

-me enamore de ti?

-y yo de ti- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente- vámonos de aquí- dijo levantándome con sus brazos

-que ocurrirá con todo esto?- pregunte, dos cadáveres y un par de niños estaban allí

-dímelo tu- respondió, me abrasé a su cuello, respirando el cálido aroma que su cuello tenía, cuantas veces en el pasado me pregunto lo mismo, ya no era la misma niña, jure venganza a todos los que me dañaron a todos los que arruinaron mi vida, ese hombre lo supo, sabía lo que querían hacerme…

-quémalo… quémalo todo

Salimos de la casa que poco a poco se incendiaba, mientras descansaba en el hombro de Sebastián, imágenes aparecían en mi mente, pero aun así notaba que había algo que no podía recordar, tardamos cerca de 10 minutos en llegar a casa, entramos por la ventana de mi habitación, me dejo en el piso y yo me acerque a la cama, sentándome en ella

-Ciel- susurro

-déjame- le dije de la misma forma

-si quieres preguntar algo, Ciel, dímelo

-¿Por qué?

-… por un shock

-¿Qué?

-quisiste borrar parte de tu memoria

-yo lo quise?

-si- dije mirando el piso

-¿Por qué querría algo así?

-….. no puedo seguir engañándote, no quiero lastimarte… ¿escucharas todo lo que tengo que decirte?

-… si- susurre, el tomo un poco de aire y comenzó su relato

- ya recordaste como y por que me invocaste- dijo tomando asiento frente a mi- paso el tiempo y descubriste quien era tu real enemigo, que no era nada menos que la reina Victoria, al principio habíamos decidido que ambos de alguna forma la mataríamos… la señorita Elizabeth no quería que te entretuvieras en otros temas que no fuera tu boda- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

-¿de que hablas?...¿estoy- estoy….

-casada conmigo- afirmo- encontraste que era la mejor decisión para que no te excluyeran de los negocios que hacían llamar solo de hombres, pero no contabas con que terminarías enamorada- dijo a lo que yo baje el rostro mirando el piso- no dude en corresponderte, también me enamore de ti Ciel- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, fijando sus profundos ojos en los míos- te ame y te amo como ningún demonio antes lo ha hecho, vivimos un tiempo en la casa de campo de los Phantomhive, solo nosotros dos.

Fue ahí en donde conocimos a Alois Trancy y su mayordomo Claude Faustus, también demonio, Alois se encanto contigo y tu belleza al igual que Claude con tu alma… ambos quisieron tenerte, como mujer y… "una deliciosa alma", debimos enfrentarnos a ellos, no fue gran cosa, terminaron siendo algo molesto en el camino… vivimos cerca de dos meses en la casa de campo… fuiste feliz Ciel, lo notaba en tus ojos, en tus acciones…

-¿Por qué no pudo seguir igual?

-por mi culpa- dijo sin mas- te-te embarazaste Ciel

-¿Qué?- dije mirándola sorprendida, Sebastián solo bajo el rostro

-me dijiste que te sentías extraña, estabas mareada, vomitabas y no estabas comiendo bien… hasta que las sospechas terminaron ciertas, te dije las alternativas que tenías, la primera era que tu terminaras muerta y el bebe viviera, la segunda es que el bebe muriera y tu vivieras y la tercera que ambos murieran, al principio no me creíste pero con el paso de los días el bebe te estaba matando, después de todo también era un demonio… y quisiste elegir la alternativa tres, que ambos murieran, a ti el bebe te mataría y el bebe moriría dentro de ti lo mas seguro que de hambre… volvimos por decisión tuya aquí a la mansión, la señorita Elizabeth lo supo, y supo que yo era un demonio… un dia aceptaste salir de la ciudad, desaparecer mientras estuvieses asi… no quería perderte Ciel´- dijo mientras su voz se hacia débil y entrecortada-… no quería que me dejaras solo… ya fuera de la ciudad logre dormirte y… sacar de tu interior… al bebe

-lo mataste- susurre

-…..

-LO MATASTE MALDITA SEA- le grite levantándome

-déjame terminar y hare lo que digas- dijo tomando suavemente mi muñeca

-…..

-cuando aun ni siquiera terminaba de sacarlo de tu interior abriste los ojos… me miraste, intestaste huir, pero ya no tenías fuerzas… saque al bebe de tu interior muerto… estaba muerto Ciel… tu cuerpo… eres humana no eres capaz de alimentar a un demonio… el te terminaría matando a ti, destrozando cada órgano interno

-ya-ya no podre tener mas hijos- dije llorando recordando cada instante de mi vida- quería a ese niño y tu- y tu me lo quitas

-no quería que murieras

-y que hay de lo que yo quería?... dime Sebastián ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quería?- dije levantando un poco la voz

-…..

-quería darte un hijo… quería tener algo de los dos… algo solo de nosotros dos Sebastián

-no me preguntaste si yo lo quería- dijo mirando el piso, lo mire sorprendida, dolida… el no era nada mas que un demonio

-largate- susurre

-Ciel

-largate, no quiero volver a verte… ES UNA ORDEN

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPI!**

**YA SABEN ESTOS CAPI SON CORTITOS POR QUE LA HISTORIA ES CORTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA CONTI Y QUE DICEN PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**QUE CIEL PERDONE A SEBASTIAN I¡O DEJARLOS SIMPLEMENTE SEPARADOS QUE DICEN?**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA LA CONTI XDDDD**

**YA SABEN SIN COMENTARIOS NO HAY CONTI XDDDD…. LOS KIERO! Y ACEPTO TOMATAZOS POR LA LARGA ESPERA Xd pero ya saben el trabajo y la universidad no dejan tiempo y si lo tengo, me tocan exámenes y todo eso **

También tengo otra idea para otro fic de Kuro XD intentare hacerla lo mejor posible aun no se si tendrá tanto drama como mis otros fics pero ya saben no puedo evitarlo XD


	5. Volver a comenzar

Capitulo 5

Volver a comenzar

-lárgate, no quiero volver a verte… ES UNA ORDEN

Esa frase todavía retumbaba en mi cabeza, fue la orden más difícil que le he dado a Sebastián, apenas habrán pasado un par de horas desde que desapareció, desde que yo misma lo saque de mi habitación, ahora recordaba todo claramente, la muerte de mis padres, el incendio de la mansión, como ellos me humillaron, como invoque a un demonio, como mate a tanta gente, como me case con mi sirviente, como viví los meses mas felices a su lado, como al enterarme de la noticia del embarazo Sebastián, dijo que había que buscar la forma de sacarlo de mi interior, que moriría si seguía… me negué, yo quería tenerlo, quería tenerlo en mis brazos, verlo caminar, hablar, correr… tantas cosas, pero esos sueños ya no sirven, Sebastián lo saco de mi interior.

Me acerque a la ventana… esperando que poco a poco amaneciera, el sol comenzó a salir lentamente, sentí los cálidos rayos del sol acariciar mi cuerpo, ya no corrían lagrimas por mis mejillas, ni lo volverían hacer… ese solo fue un tiempo de… flaqueza… tengo que continuar…

-My lady- dijo Tanaka desde la puerta

-entra

-se encuentra bien?, anoche debe haber llegado muy tarde… ¿y Sebastián?

-son muchas preguntas Tanaka, si me encuentro bien, anoche llegamos bastante tarde y… Sebastián ya no esta

-su memoria…

-volvió- susurre

-me alegra My lady

-Tanaka, como fue que llegue aquí, después de irme con Sebastián

-ambos aparecieron a media noche, ambos llenos de sangre, usted inconsciente en brazos de él, Sebastián le dio un baño y la recostó en su cama, todos creímos que usted estaba muerta pues su pulso… ni su corazón latía, Sebastián decía que usted estaba bien que solo necesitaba descansar… estuvo a su lado hasta que despertó…

-prepara mi desayuno Tanaka… bajare enseguida

-Si My lady- dijo Tanaka mientras se dirigía a la salida… Maylene llego después de unos minutos diciéndome que me ayudaría a vestirme, al estar lista, Maylene salió en completo silencio, me mire una vez mas en el espejo y definitivamente no podía estar peor, tenía ojeras, mis ojos estaban rojos y dios tenía una cara… salí de la habitación, en dirección al comedor, todos los sirvientes estaban ahí, Tanaka me indico donde me sentara, puso frente a mi la taza de té con algunos pastelillos

- Sebastián-san, no esta- susurro Finny

-acostúmbrate a ello Finny- le dije con dura voz- el no volverá

-¿Qué?- oí como susurraban Finny, Maylene y Bard

-… Sebastián no volverá…- susurre, para luego levantarme de la mesa sin haber probado bocado- Tanaka trae el periódico a mi habitación, dije saliendo del comedor

Subí a mi habitación y me senté tras el escritorio

-My-my lady- dijo Maylene desde la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?

-tengo una-una carta para usted

-entra- le dije, Maylene entro lentamente- ¿de quien es?

-no lo se My lady… solo tiene su nombre – dijo entregándomela, la tome y vi en donde estaba mi nombre con una perfecta caligrafía "Ciel Phantomhive" esa letra, era de Sebastián

-sal- le dije a Maylene, ella solo hizo una reverencia y salió, la carta quedo encima de mi escritorio mostrando las finas letras escritas con pluma… me levante mirando hacia la ventana, una carta de ese demonio… aunque ahí algo que me causa gracia, pensé sonriendo, de seguro el esta cerca mirándome

-nunca, de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me escribiste una carta Sebastián- dije hacia la ventana, volví a mi lugar, tome nuevamente la carta y la abrí

"_Ciel:_

_Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta es simple nunca lo necesite y nunca me habías dado la orden de que no querías volver a verme_

-maldito demonio que sabe lo que pienso-_ de todo el tiempo que he vivido, nunca antes había pensado siquiera en la idea de ser padre y de verdad un demonio no puede serlo, solo a menos que sea con otro demonio y en tu caso Ciel, eras una humana, una débil y frágil existencia una humana que me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, no quería perderte… no serias capaz de soportarlo, ahora no espero que me perdones, se que arruine tu vida y tus sueños, pero después de todo soy un demonio un demonio egoísta que no te dejaría morir… y menos por mi culpa_

_No esperando que me entiendas y menos que me perdones_

_Se despide tu siempre fiel sirviente, Sebastián_

-…..- termine de leer la carta- volver a comenzar o simplemente dejar todo como esta- susurre para mi

-¡My lady!- llego Finny abriendo de golpe la puerta

-te eh dicho que no grites, que toques antes de entrar y no corras

-pe-pero My lady, Sebastián-san, Sebastián-san

-que ocurre con el?- pregunte con la mano en mi cabeza, no quería saber cosas de él tan pronto

-el- el esta afuera, borracho

-borracho?- dije levantándome

-esta en la entrada- dijo mientras salía de nuevo, ¿Cómo diablos se emborracha un demonio? Pensé mientras salía de mi habitación en dirección a la salida, al llegar todos los demás sirvientes estaban ahí, incluso Pluto, me acerque y efectivamente el responsable de todas mis desgracias, de que perdiera la memoria, que perdiera a mi hijo, el demonio que me devolvió las ganas de vivir y…

-como te atreves a presentarte así?- dije de pie frente a él que yacía "tirado" literalmente en el piso completamente desarreglado- Sebastián- dije tocando su pierna con mi pie, este ni siquiera se movió- grandísimo inútil levántate- dije acercándome a el, quedando casi a su altura, al momento de sacar el cabello de sus ojos, rápidamente el tomo mi rostro con ambas manos para besarme

-se-sebas-Sebastián- dije separándolo con mis manos, alejando su rostro del mío, su boca tenía un extraño, embriagante pero dulce sabor- que diablos hiciste?

-cumplir tu orden, pero no puedo Ciel- dijo mirándome con tristeza

-no era tan difícil

-no quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo alejarme de ti Ciel- dijo con sus manos en mi rostro

-vamos a dentro- dije levantándome, le ofrecí la mano a Sebastián pero este casi perdió el equilibrio…

-Finny ayúdame- si que estaba borracho, así que tuvimos que guiarlo hasta mi habitación, Bard también me ayudo a llevarlo

-Tanaka prepara café negro- no se de que sirva, pero por último se lo lanzare en la cabeza

-es-estas muy linda Ciel- dijo pasando una de sus manos por mis mejillas, yo simplemente permanecí en silencio, intentando caminar derecho, aunque era mas alto y mi cuerpo no era de los mas fuertes que digamos, al menos Bard y Finny ayudaban bastante, ellos me ayudaron hasta mi habitación, luego me marcharon

-¿Qué bebiste?

-lo-los demonios también tenemos bares

-te fuiste a un bar?

-…- no respondió lo guie al baño en donde, lo tire a la bañera y comencé a quitarle la ropa (ojala pudiera ser Ciel a cuantas no les gustaría quitarle la ropa a Sebas-chan), dando el agua fría

-esta helada- susurro

-¿Qué? ¿Querías agua caliente?- pregunte sarcástica, mi miro a los ojos pasando sus manos por mi rostro y mis hombros- basta- dije el sonrió de la única manera que el solo sabe hacerlo tomándome rápidamente de la cintura empujándome dentro

-SEBAS-SEBASTIAN SUELTAME ES-ESTA HELADA- dije completamente empapada

-te amo-susurro abrazándose a mi cintura, correspondí unos segundos a su abrazo, pero me solté bruscamente quedando sentada en la bañera alejada de Sebastián

-POR QUE AHORA, ¿POR QUÉ ME LO DICES AHORA?... NUNCA ANTES LO HABIAS HECHO… NUNCA ME LO HABIAS DICHO – LE GRITE

-siempre creí que lo sabias…

-no sabes cuantas veces quise oírlo de tus labios, que me lo dijeras…

-tu tampoco me lo decías pero siempre lo di por hecho Ciel

-…

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y ahora si te prometo que me largare y nunca volverás a verme

-no te amo

-ni tu te lo crees… tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, cuando seas capaz de mentirme desapareceré de tu vida- dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi tomando mi mentón, levantándolo, besándome tiernamente, no se si habrá sido el alcohol en la boca de Sebastián pero sentí como me intentaba pedir perdón, como el también estaba triste, como el realmente me amaba como a nadie… y no puedo mentirle… también lo amo

* * *

Tanaka pov

Nunca creí ver a Sebastián en ese estado, completamente ebrio, si no mal recuerdo lo mismo hizo una vez el amo, cuando la señorita Rachel se había enfadado con él, aunque he de decir que eso fue mas gracioso, ya que, el amo le gritaba hacia su ventana que la amaba como a nadie, provocando la sonrisa de la señorita Rachel, no dudo que Sebastián haga lo mismo, de todos los pretendientes de My lady, Sebastián siempre fue el mejor, la cuidaba, la respetaba, mantenían una extraña relación amo/mayordomo, gracias a él pude ver a My lady sonreír nuevamente, a que fuera realmente feliz

-que romántico- dijo Maylene con sus manos juntas y mirada soñadora

-si… fue… fue, muy lindo, Sebastián-san y My lady deberían estar siempre juntos- decía Finny

-si, pero nosotros no sabemos lo que ocurrió- dijo Bard

-hay que llevarle el café a My lady- dije, todos se ofrecieron a llevarlo, les dije que yo lo llevaría pero no dudaron en seguirme

-My lady- dije tocando la puerta de la habitación que ellos compartían

-entra- se oyó desde dentro, abrí la puerta y entre dejando el espacio para que los demás sirvientes observaran, sentado en la cama estaba Sebastián con el torso al descubierto y una toalla en su cabeza, no dejando ver su rostro, My lady estaba completamente empapada

-esta…

-si Tanaka empapada

-le traje el café que me pidió- dije pasándolo en sus manos, My lady miro el café y se lo paso a Sebastián, diciéndole un suave "bébelo", Sebastián lo tomo y lo acerco a su boca

-puedes retirarte Tanaka

-cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme

-lo hare… y no se cuantas veces les he dicho que no me gusta que espíen a la gente- dijo mientras sobresaltados los demás sirvientes caían al piso

-lo sentimos My lady…- dijeron todos al unísono

-Sebastián-san esta bien?- pregunto un inocente Finny debajo de Maylene y Bard

-si- dijo Sebastián levantando el rostro sonriéndoles a ellos dejándolos muchos más tranquilos.

- Bien… salgamos de la habitación- dije a los demás los cuales se levantaron y salieron- _tómese su tiempo y sea feliz My lady._ Pensé saliendo de la habitación cerrando finalmente la puerta

* * *

Ciel pov

Salieron todos de la habitación dejándonos nuevamente solos, Tanaka antes de salir me miro de forma tan… ¿calida?... como deseándome felicidad, permanecí mirando la puerta

-Tanaka-san se preocupa mucho por ti- dijo el hombre frente a mi

-si

-no deberías quedarte empapada

-si

-cámbiate tu ropa

-si

- me permitirás volver a la casa

-si

-me quieres

-si

- quieres que yo quite tu ropa?

-si

-entonces permíteme- de pronto sentí el cuerpo de Sebastián detrás de mi sus cálidas manos me abrazaron por la cintura

-oye…¿Qué-que haces pervertido?

-te lo pregunte… y respondiste Si

-¿Qué?- dije volteándome. Lo que el aprovecho para besarme, intente alejarlo, intente no corresponderle, mi lado racional decía que lo alejara, que le gritara que no lo quería pero mi lado no tan racional decía que le permitiera seguir… al demonio lo racional, correspondí a su beso, a lo que el sonrió contra mis labios (n/a: que difícil es Ciel XDDDD aunque yo no me haría de rogar tanto XD), me guio hasta la cama recostándome suavemente, para ubicarse seguidamente sobre mi, continuamos besándonos Sebastián con sus manos redujo a nada mi vestido, lo hizo pedazos, como pude quite su pantalón ya que era lo único que me estorbaba la vista, (n/a: Dios hemorragia nasal XD) continuamos con el juego de besarnos, acariciarnos, sentir el cuerpo del otro, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, haciéndome gemir, yo pase mis manos por su perfecto pecho pasando mi manos por su cuello para enredarlas en su cabello aun mojado, Sebastián se entretenía besando mi cuello, dejando esas marcas que sabia que tanto me molestaban, pues después no sabia como ocultarlas, terminamos siendo solo una persona, nos unimos como tantas veces ya lo habíamos hecho, comenzando con un suave movimiento, pero con el paso de los segundo mas rápido, el hombre que me hacia sentir tantas cosas era un demonio… un insaciable demonio (n/a: O/O "insaciable" eso es demasiado para mi imaginación) ambos llegamos al clímax, Sebastián permaneció encima de mi, abrazándome, no dejándome salir de entre sus brazos…

**Fin del capi!**

**Mmm bueno no se que decirles… no se como llegue a esto, la idea era diferente… espero sus comentarios el próximo capi es el ultimo así que no se lo pierdan… ahora me voy a continuar – MI mayordomo XD **

**Sayo!**


	6. Recordando

_**Recordando **_

_**I PARTE**_

* * *

_Sebastián permaneció encima de mí, abrazándome, no dejándome salir de entre sus brazos…_

* * *

**S**entí los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado… no quería despertar, quería permanecer así... Quedarme por siempre así, olvidando los malos ratos, las tristezas… las penas… quedarme así, siendo sostenida por dos grandes y fuertes brazos, poco a poco abrí los ojos, ahí estaba él, mirándome… abrazándome… mostrándome esa miraba que era solo mía… que era solo para mi

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto quitándome los rebeldes cabellos que cubrían mi cara

-mmm- suspire- bien

-no sé qué hacer para que volvamos a lo de antes, a la felicidad que teníamos tiempo atrás

-no tienes que hacer nada, sabes que soy una persona egoísta, y de verdad quería tener a ese pequeño demonio… pero no pensaba claramente… no quería creerte cuando me dijiste que no teníamos escapatoria, que era él o yo o éramos los dos… creí poder tener mi final feliz, tu y yo… los tres

-sé lo que pensabas… pero a alguien como yo no se le está permitido estar como yo estoy con una humana… y menos traer niños a la vida

-respóndeme una cosa y el tema quedara cerrado- le dije a lo que él solo me miro con la ceja alzada- ¿de todos los años que has vivido, nunca pensaste en tener hijos?

-no… nunca se me paso por la mente si quiera- dijo mirándome a los ojos, como tampoco imagine que una humana, una frágil existencia comparada conmigo…- menciono a lo que sonreí y me abrace a su pecho

-Yo tampoco creí que terminaríamos de esta manera

-bueno es hora de levantarse, estamos encerrados desde ayer en la tarde y ya van hacer las 8.00 de la mañana- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-no quiero levantarme- dije aun aferrándome más a su pecho

-venga vamos- susurro en mi oído, alejándose y finalmente sentándose en la cama- nos bañamos juntos- propuso mirándome por encima de su hombro yo solo lo mire y él me tomo en brazos en dirección al baño, lleno la bañera con agua y me deposito lentamente en ella y yo aun sin soltarme de su cuello lo empuje a que también cayera en ella, paso su nariz por mi cuello lentamente, acaricio mi cintura con las yemas de sus dedos mientras entrelazaba nuestras piernas, con mi boca acaricie su rostro, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, Sebastián se separo de mi cuello y acaricio mis labios con los suyos… y así comenzar a besarnos como si en eso se nos fuese nuestra vida, nos unimos en un solo cuerpo… con movimientos suaves

-Se-Sebastián- dije sosteniéndome fuertemente de su espalda arañándola por completo, el vaivén de nuestras caderas fue cada vez más intenso… hasta que él un demonio, me llevo al paraíso, _irónico ¿no? _

Salimos de la habitación ya arreglados, debía llamar a Lizzy, después de todo, Sebastián menciono antes de salir que sentía el "aroma de Lizzy", y en eso no encontré mi colgante…

Cuando me case con Sebastián y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre los dos, el decidió que el contrato fuera diferente, es decir, que viviera mi vida… sonreí nostálgica al recordar la boda… nos costó bastante acostumbrarnos a esa cercanía… no crei que terminaríamos así

* * *

_Flash Back _

Estaba en mi cuarto, sentada en mi escritorio, es increíble que haya aceptado la opción de Tía Frances, para entrar a un negocio millonario en Paris, bueno era la mejor opción después de todo… yo no quiero casarme con algún conde o Marques, que solo busque mi puesto, necesito a alguien que conozca perfectamente que yo soy la que manda en lo que son los asuntos con la Reina, además ni creo que alguien le guste mucho la oscura historia de mi familia, independiente que reciba cercas de 5 proposiciones de matrimonio diarias en las últimas semanas, después que se enterara la corte que estaba interesada en contraer matrimonio. Tía Frances dijo _"Si quieres seguir como están las cosas y no quieres que algún hombre llegue a manejar tu vida, no queriéndose ser la típica mujer de casa con niños que cuidar… contrae matrimonio con el indecente de tu mayordomo… es lo que te conviene"_

He pensado demasiado en eso, tanto que ya tengo atrofiado el cerebro y el "Indecente Mayordomo", como lo llama mi tía, no ha dicho una palabra… me pregunto ¿los demonios podrán casarse con su contratista?... tengo que hablarlo con el… es la única forma de entraren ese negocio, siendo socia mayoritaria, toque la campanilla para que el sirviente llegara a mi habitación

-Mando a Llamar- pregunto frente a mi escritorio, mientras yo le daba la espalda mirando por la ventana

-¿Un demonio puede contraer matrimonio?

-¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

-tu limítate a contestar

-eso no ha pasado- contesto serio, gire en dirección a él viéndolo directamente a los ojos… diablos estoy nerviosa… pero él no lo nota

- es una orden Sebastián, contraerás matrimonio conmigo, para entrar al negocio que se hará en Paris, tu como representante de los Phantomhive, te harás el socio mayoritario, entendiste?

-¿Qué?

-deberías contestar una sola cosa- dije mirándolo

-… entendido- susurro, tanto le desagradaba la idea- ¿me puedo retirar?

-si- le dije, espere a que el saliera de la habitación… para dejarme caer en la silla, creí que sería más fácil, el nunca había cuestionado una orden

En fin, las encargadas de organizar todo fue mi tía con Lizzy, les dije que quería algo privado, pero invitación le llego hasta la mismísima Reina, mucha gente venía, podía sentirlo por el alboroto a fuera de la gran catedral (N/A: estimados lectores, para la época realmente estando en Inglaterra no sé como se llevaban a cabo los matrimonios, después de todo Inglaterra no era un estado confesional en esa época era un estado Laico… pero dejémoslo así ¿ne?)… a mi espalda mirando con ojos soñadores estaba Lizzy, mientras arreglaban mi cabello, ya tenía 5 minutos retrasada… no se qué diablos hare después de esto, Sebastián no ha dicho una sola palabra, solo se ha dedicado a su trabajo…

-está todo Listo Ciel, es tu turno- Salí de la habitación en la que estaba, en dirección al lugar de la ceremonia, iba con un amplio vestido inmaculadamente blanco, con parte de mi cabello suelto bajo un velo que tapaba mi cara… realmente odio esto… había matado gente, abusado de la información y de mi poder ante la reina, pero nunca había llegado a tanto, como obligarse a fingir con alguien mas que estaba haciendo esto por ¿amor?... que estupidez… todo por obtener valiosas ganancias y estar un paso más adelantada a la reina en todo los casos que me encomendara… al menos eran solo los más cercanos que sabían que Sebastián era mi mayordomo, después de todo la única vez que estuve ante la reina, estaba sola y no he tenido más presentaciones en público… así que por lo menos no habrá un escándalo por esto

Finalmente llegue a la puerta, en frente estaba Sebastián, dándome la espalda completamente de negro con su traje… era más diferente al de mayordomo… pero hay que admitirlo se veía muy bien, camine hacia adelante mientras todos los presentes se levantaban de sus asientos, hasta que llegue a su lado, ninguno de los dos nos volteamos a mirar, simplemente miramos hacia adelante a que ese hombre hablara, esto estaba siendo una tortura, no me interesaba escuchar hablar a alguien del amor y blablablá… quiero irme a mi casa… de verdad que ceremonia tan larga, después de un largo sermón de la unión de dos almas, con el demonio quedamos frente a frente, el levanto mi velo dejándolo por encima de mi cabeza, por primera vez en 2 semanas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, acorde con el hombre que estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia, que el hiciera algo como los votos, que ninguno de los dos lo haría, así que solo nos limitaríamos a poner los anillo, el primero tomo mi mano, y lentamente, como intentando despertar de una pesadilla puso el anillo en mi dedo, y yo después lo mismo, seguidamente firmamos y ya esta farsa termino

-Los Declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia

-¿Qué?- susurre volteando a ver al hombre que me sonreía con burla, podía notar a Sebastián también sorprendido pero no llegando al estado que yo tenía, mataría a ese idiota, Sebastián con el rostro imperturbable, con sus dos manos giro mi rostro… lo mire, detente… no lo hagas, pensaba mientras se acercaba mas, se detuvo cuando mi nariz toco la de él

-solo cumplo su orden- dijo fríamente, mire a un costado, podía ver a Lizzy en primera fila, esperando con ojos ilusionados, fue apenas un roce, de alguna manera sentí su desagrado, sintiéndome peor que nunca… todos se levantaron, sonriendo mientras nosotros salíamos, afuera comenzaron las felicitaciones y los aplausos, Finny y Maylene, nos felicitaron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Lizzy me abrazo fuertemente deseándome felicidad, finalmente todos le dieron paso a la reina, ella se acerco con Grey,

-Mi pequeña- me dijo tomándome las manos- te deseo la mayor felicidad, hoy comienzas una nueva gran etapa, cariño, y espero que al hombre que elegiste te haga muy feliz y espero perder contar con los dos

-no dude de eso- le respondí

-bien entonces me retiro- dijo saliendo, Grey me miro despectivamente, para acercarse y tomar mi mano

-al fin te diste cuenta que como mujer no le sirves a la reina- dijo en un susurro

-tan amable como siempre, mayordomo- dijo demostrándole su lugar

Después se retiraron ambos, todos los invitados se dirigieron, a la casa de Lizzy, después de todo allí habría una recepción, Sebastián me ayudo a subir al carruaje que nos esperaba para llevarnos, frente a todos los presentes

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer desde ahora?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-esta noche iremos a París- dije mirando por la ventana como todos se despedían- sabes del negocio que están preparando los nobles a escondidas de la Reina, en un principio no permitieron mi presencia, "solo hombres nobles" dijeron, por eso quiero que tu entres y consigas ser el socio mayoritario, ya te lo había dicho

-solo por eso me diste esa orden?- pregunto, yo volteé a mirarlo

-di lo que tengas que decir

-como tu sirviente cumplí la orden, pero como demonio me estas obligando hacer cosas que ninguno haría

-lo supuse- le respondí- pero si todo sale como quiero, no te preocupes… que tendrás pronto mi alma

-no es exactamente a lo que me refiero… te estás dejando llevar por las influencias sociales

-el contrato sigue vigente… sigues siendo mi sirviente, así que cierra la boca- le dije, el me miro aun mas fríamente, obligándome a volver a mirar el paisaje de afuera

_Fin flash back_

* * *

-Ciel- dijo Sebastián, trayéndome a la realidad

-dime

-¿en qué piensas?

-recordaba- dije sonriendo

-hay que recuperar el colgante- me dijo acariciando mi cintura- Tanaka-san, dijo que efectivamente Elizabeth estuvo aquí

-no entiendo cómo puedo haberlo encontrado… ni para que lo pueda querer

-eso habrá que averiguarlo

-está bien- le dije, mientras me sentaba en mi cuarto a degustar el pastel de chocolate que había preparado para mi, finalmente salió del cuarto seguramente a averiguar, yo seguí en mis pensamientos, nunca me había detenido a pensar como había cambiado nuestra relación

* * *

_Flash back_

Llegamos a la mansión de Lizzy todos nos esperaban, fue una comida extrañamente tranquila, con los más cercanos después de todo, ya la mayoría sabia que esa misma noche emprenderíamos viaje a Paris así que estaríamos poco tiempo allí para preparar las cosas en la mansión

Tanaka y los demás se adelantaron para adelantar un poco y nosotros nos retiramos al poco tiempo con esa excusa del viaje, al llegar a la mansión nos dirigimos a la habitación a terminar de empacar

-maldito vestido- susurre molesta, ya que no me lo podía quitar, mientras escogía otro

-quieres que te ayude- me dijo el súper idiota que no había hablado desde que estuvimos en la recepción

-puedo sola- le dije dándole la espalda, mientras sacaba el vestido que usaría, diablos, ni siquiera alcanzaba la cremallera

-nunca siquiera has podido calzarte bien los zapatos- dijo en mi espalda en un susurro asustándome por completo, deslizo lentamente la cremallera, no sé si lo hacía apropósito, pero era molesto, con un leve toque el vestido se deslizo el vestido por mis hombros, el lo levanto

-¿y qué hago con él?- pregunto

-tíralo, si quieres- él lo doblo y lo dejo sobre la cama, me tomo la mano y me indico que me sentara y quito los zapatos para luego deslizo mis medias, también blancas luego puso otras medias de color piel, para luego ponerme el vestido azul con detalles blancos y los zapatos finalmente

-estas lista

-sí, vámonos- le dije, salimos de la habitación y ya esperándonos estaban los demás sirvientes, los que nos acompañarían hasta la estación, me ayudo a subir Tanaka y luego entro Sebastián, para emprender rumbo, cuando llegamos, nos despedimos dejando a cargo a Tanaka, al entrar a nuestro vagón, aun estaban agitando sus manos en señal de despedida

-que tengan una feliz Luna de Miel- grito Finny, mientras el vagón emprendía marcha, realmente me sorprendí con eso, todos creían que íbamos de Luna de miel… por inercia mire a Sebastián… él y su maldito rostro no reflejando nada… también me mira, simplemente bebo el té que él me sirvió

-la orden del matrimonio, también era con las obligaciones de marido y mujer- escupí el té

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- dijo tranquilo, mientras estoy completamente roja- ¿tanto te incomoda?

-ci-cierra la boca Sebastián- dije saliendo del vagón completamente ruborizada, Salí al vagón comedor, espere a que tomaran mi orden, un pastel de chocolate, _¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas tan vergonzosas?_

-Disculpe- dijo un joven alto, de cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos dorados

-dígame

-¿está ocupado este asiento?, ¿podría?

-claro- le dije, después de todo me daba lo mismo

-poco después llego mi pastel y el pidió uno igual

-si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué hace un dama como usted tan sola?

-solo vine porque quería comer un pastel… y usted es..

-disculpe mi falta de educación, Alexander Hoffman y usted…?

-Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive

-un placer señorita- dijo mientras dejaban su pastel frente a él, comenzamos a comer

-el gusto es mío, ¿y que lo lleva a Paris?

-voy a ver a mi madre y usted?

-negocios

-lo olvidaba, por eso se me hacia familiar su apellido

-¿le ocurrió algo a su madre?

-está un poco enferma así que la iré a ver, además Paris es un hermoso lugar

-en eso tiene razón- le dije y continúe comiendo, continuamos hablando, realmente no quería volver a mi vagón, después de todo no hablaría nada con Sebastián y moriría de aburrimiento

-aquí estas- oí una voz a mis espaldas, tanto Alexander como yo nos volteamos a ver

-Sebastián- susurre

-caballero- dijo Alexander

-disculpe pero necesito hablar con ella, me podrías acompañar

-está bien- susurre- Señor Alexander un gusto hablar con usted

-lo mismo digo, pero no soy tan formal, por favor llámeme Alexander y el gusto fue mío- me dijo

-está bien Alexander- el tomo mi mano y la beso- Caballero… usted es..

-Sebastián, su esposo- dijo mirándome

-déjeme felicitarlo, tiene a una bella, inteligente e interesante esposa- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias

-vamos- le dije, una extraña aura en Sebastián no me agradaba- Alexander con tu permiso- finalmente salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a nuestro vagón

-ten- dijo pasándome unos papeles

-¿Qué es?

- los nombres de las personas que están en el negocio que quieres entrar en Paris- lei cada nombre esperando encontrar el que quería

-general Deiderich… es el- susurre para mi, al lado de cada nombre había una cantidad en dinero - ¿Qué significan los números?

-lo máximo que ellos pueden aportar

-perfecto, con esto te convertirás en el socio mayoritario- le dije- después de esto Sebastián… te daré la ultima orden y podrás consumir mi alma- le dije, sin la intención de parecer dolida… pero fue imposible… el solo me miro sorprendido

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Sonreí aun mas nostálgica mirando por la ventana… si hubiésemos sabido lo que nos esperaba… habría obligado a Sebastián a cumplir sus deberes de Marido…

* * *

**Fin Capi!**

**Bien, no sé qué tal habrá quedado… se merecerá algún review?... bueno que les puedo adelantar... mmmm Alexander es alguien importante en el pasado que Cieo habia olvidado... Ciel Recordara cada Cosa de ese gran negocio que quiere hacer... pero coo en toda historia habran percances y lo que mas he planeado seran los acercamientos entre la peraja de Recien Casados... XD **

**Preguntaa**

**¿por que a Sebastián le desagrada tanto la idea del matrimonio?... bueno he tenido que pensar mucho en eso... que dicen ustedes?**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos por favor háganme saber que les pareció el capi**


	7. Recordandp II parte

_Sebastián… te daré la ultima orden y podrás consumir mi alma- le dije, sin la intención de parecer dolida… pero fue imposible… el solo me miro sorprendido_

_Fin Flash Back_

_Sonreí aun mas nostálgica mirando por la ventana… si hubiésemos sabido lo que nos esperaba… habría obligado a Sebastián a cumplir sus deberes de Marido…_

* * *

Capítulo VII

Recordando

II parte

* * *

Estaba exhausta, además de que estaba increíblemente incomoda con la habitación que reservamos en el tren, una sola cama y en una pequeña habitación, ya eran cerca de las 12.00 pm, y yo por lo menos estaba cansada y quería dormir. Sebastián menciono que le había encargado a Tía Frances la reservación del tren… y ahora nos encontrábamos los dos frente a la cama, un una minúscula habitación

-creo que no fue la mejor idea dejar todo en manos de mi tía- le dije sentándome en la cama

-sí, creo lo mismo- dijo arrodillándose para empezar a quitar mis zapatos

-¿los demonios duermen?- pregunte mirando el techo

-no es necesario-respondió quitándome el otro zapato, me tomo la mano para que me levantara y así desabrochar mi vestido, dejándolo caer por mis hombros, me volví a sentar, el tomo el vestido y lo colgó, regreso y se volvió a agachar para retirar una a una mis medias, me voltee para que comenzara a desamarra el corsé, todo en absoluto silencio, ya estando completamente desnudo me ayudo con la camisa de dormir

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le pregunte

-no se preocupe usted duerma, Buenas noches- dijo acercándose a la puerta- y que tenga una buena noche de bodas- me dijo directamente mientras cerraba la puerta _maldito idiota _pensé mientras me sentaba sobre la cama, estaba cansada pero no quería dormir… suspire y me levante, me puse mí bata y unos zapatos bajos… Salí de la habitación… ahora no me apetecía dormir, en uno de los vagones se escuchaba bastante escándalo, de seguro era de clase turista, camine en dirección contraria, después de todo este era el último vagón, y no habría nadie más, Salí de allí y me afirme de la baranda del tren… podía ver la torre Eiffel desde aquí, ya estaríamos en parís a la madrugada….

-se enfermara – dijo una voz asustándome

-A-Alexander

-hola señorita- dijo sonriéndome- ¿no es muy tarde?- dijo ofreciéndome una copa de vino

-si es bastante tarde- dije mirándolo, después de todo el estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, en ropa de dormir, acepte su copa, tomando el olor, bebí un poco… estaba limpia

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?

-son algunos nobles festejando que pronto llegaremos

-Ya veo

-¡Alexander!- se escucho un grito desde dentro

-si me disculpa mi dama, la debo dejar, y creo que usted no debería estar aquí, es tarde y una dama sola…

-no se preocupe- le dije el solo me sonrió y se fue, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve afuera pero casi me quedaba dormida, volví a entrar en el vagón, pero al parecer me perdí y termine llegando en donde estaban celebrando, cuando abrí se voltearon a verme, un hombre me ofreció otra copa de vino, la cual tome y me bebí su contenido, me sente en una de las mesas del lugar y me continuaron sirviendo, dos mujeres ebrias a mi lado hablaban de un guapo hombre de ojos rojos que vieron hace un rato

- viste como si me miro

-te-te equivocas el me mi-miro a mi

-por favor, estas recién c-casada

-y tú?

-pero diablos, era tan guapo… no me molestaría pasar un buen rato con el…

-no-no sabemos ni su nombre

-Sebas-Sebastián, ese es su nombre

-¿co-como lo sabes?

-es mi esposo- dije y por la otra puerta del vagón el apareció, buscando algo, me levante y salí por la puerta que estaba casi a mi lado, y si me buscaba a mi?... diablos no puedo caminar bien, con suerte y puedo mantenerme en pie… es increíble que me haya emborrachado

-con que estaba celebrando- dijo ese hombre a mi lado con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, de alguna manera me molesto el tono que uso

-sip, estaba celebrando como mi marido me deja sola la noche de bodas- le dije sarcásticamente

-será mejor que nos vayamos, estas completamente ebria- dijo cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración, y tendiéndome la mano

-pu-puedo caminar sola- dije apoyada avanzando

-con ayuda de la pared- dijo con burla

-prefiero a la pared que a ti- dije mientras continuaba con una mano en la pared para poder avanzar, el venía detrás mío

-lamentablemente la pared no se caso contigo - susurro, yo me detuve un instante, continúe caminando, al llegar a la habitación me abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, me senté nuevamente en la cama, cerré mis ojos y respire fuertemente

-deberías dormir- susurro mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama, al menos le estaba dando la espalda

-arreglaste la reunión con Deiderich?

-sí, es para mañana, por ello deberías dormir

-le mencionaste algo de mí?

-no, solo le dije que como ahora soy un Phantomhive, quiero entrar en el negocio… el pregunto por ti

-ya veo- susurre, permanecí en la misma posición hasta que pude percibir los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana, me levante y fui al baño, lave bien mi cara… _Diablos estaba horrible _tenía ojeras, mi rostro lucia cansado, salí del baño y Sebastián ya estaba listo, comenzó a arreglarme, esta vez use un vestido de en tonos verdes, tuve que usar mas maquillaje del común, para arreglar un poco mi rostro, salimos en completo silencio de la habitación, el tren estaba a unos 45 minutos de llegar a destino, el que aprovechamos para tomar desayuno en el comedor… aunque solo tome una taza de te, sin si quiera probar el pastelillo frente a mi

Llegamos a puerto, desde ahí embarcaríamos en dirección a Paris, al menos ese viaje era solo de un par de horas, al bajar en la estación…

-Señorita Phantomhive- escuche a mis espaldas, cuando con Sebastián avanzábamos, di la vuelta y Alexander venia a mi encuentro

-Alexander, ¿Qué ocurre?

-solo quería despedirme, no llegare a París, viajare en una semana y quería despedirme

-oh solo por eso-pregunte, pues hizo bastante escándalo

-cuidese mucho señorita, fue un placer conocerla- dijo besando mi mano

-no debería llamarla Señora?- menciono Sebastián

-disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero se me es difícil asumir que tan bella y joven dama está casada… de verdad lo envidio- dijo el mirándome con una especie de ternura desbordante

-no se moleste Alexander- le dije soltando su mano, que tengas una buena estadía, nosotros ya nos vamos- me despedí de él, fuera de la estación ya nos espera un carruaje que nos llevaría a la costa para poder embarcar… al menos ese trayecto no sería tan largo…

-¿habra alguien de las personas que investigaste a bordo del barco?

-si, y es en el barco en donde tendremos la reunión con el hombre que quieres ver

-….- suspire- actuaras como un esposo normal en cuanto bajemos del carruaje, es una orden, al igual que en la entrevista con Deiderich

-entonces me ayudaría que me dijeras quien es el

-… fue un amigo de mi padre- le respondí mirando por la ventana- eran "compañeros" en los trabajos de la reina, Tanaka me dijo que el se retiro de eso… pero no sabe porque y estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con aquel incidente en la mansión… quiero averiguar lo que él sabe… y así conocer a mi enemigo y eliminarlo

-sea quien sea

-no importa si es un amigo, familia o cualquier persona, le hare sentir toda la humillación que sentí

-entiendo – dijo, el carruaje se detuvo, Sebastián bajo y me ayudo, pudimos ver a lo lejos mucha gente abordando, Sebastián me ofreció su brazo _con que obedecería mi orden, _caminamos a la entrada de primera clase y nos informaron que nuestro equipaje ya estaba a bordo, nos registramos y fuimos a proa, ya que, ese era el lugar acordado con ese hombre, permanecimos ahí, viendo a cada uno de los hombres que estaba conversando con otro, intentando adivinar quién era quién y si era de los hombres que entraría en el negocio

-ustedes son los Phantomhive?- dijo un hombre alto de cabello y rostro envejecido

-usted es Deiderich- pregunto Sebastián

-así es

-un gusto conocerlo, Soy Sebastián y ella mi esposa Ciel Phantomhive

-el gusto es mío- dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza- hace mucho que no te veía Ciel

-lo mismo digo general

-eres igual de bella que tu madre, pero tienes muchos rasgos de tu padre

-gracias- le respondí, realmente no me interesaba escuchar cosas de mi en relación a mis predecesores, después de todo yo no encuentro parecido alguno, a excepción de los ojos, que son del color de mi madre

-¿si no te molesta hace cuanto estas casada?

-pues ayer nos casamos- le sonreí

-vaya, felicidades- dijo también sonriendo-y díganme piensan entrar al negocio de Paris

-realmente planeamos disfrutar de una agradable Luna de Miel, pero no nos desagrada la idea- respondió Sebastián

-eso es verdad, deberían disfrutar de sus vacaciones… pero después de todo los negocios son negocios… y díganme aun los Phantomhive trabajan para la reina

-si- respondí y el solo sonrió con ironía

-aun después de lo que le paso a tus padres- dijo mirándome

-nuestra familia a servido a la reina por muchas generaciones y mi generación no será la excepción

-bueno es tu decisión- dijo mirando al interior del barco, pues unos hombres lo esperaban- pero si aceptas un consejo de un viejo, piensa en la familia que podrías tener, si siguen sirviendo a la reina, no tendrán un destino que no sea el de tus padres, Ciel, además no creo que a tus futuros hijos, les quieras dejar el servicio a la reina…. Bueno los tengo que dejar, ya saben hoy a las 8 haremos una cena, estaremos en el comedor, además no te preocupes Ciel todos trajimos a nuestras esposas y podrás asistir- dijo para finalmente marcharse… permanecí mirándolo hasta que desapareció, me voltee, mirando el mar, el barco comenzaba a moverse

-no entendí nada de los que dijo… además ¿hijos?... nunca pensé tener algo así ¬¬ - dije, Sebastián también volteo mientras reía burlesco

-bueno eso es lo que escucharas mientras digas que estas casada… además que quiso decir con todo eso

-¿Qué tal vez alguien… otra familia quiera nuestro puesto ante la reina… o no podemos confiar en la Reina?… no lo se

-bueno después de todo, nunca has confiado en la Reina, además tu lealtad hacia ella no es más que un movimiento en tu juego

-en vez de aclarar unas cosas quede más confundida

-con un poco más de tiempo estoy seguro que el hablara claro

-eso espero

-vamos adentro, hay que ordenar la habitación- nuevamente tomada de su brazo nos dirigimos a dentro en busca de nuestra habitación, podía sentir la mirada de algunas personas sobre nosotros, _que diablos, odio los lugares con mucha gente… además no se si tenemos algo en la cara… malditos nobles que no saben hacer otra cosa, _Sebastián se detuvo y abrió una puerta, la habitación ya estaba lista y ordenada, de seguro ya antes el la había ordenado, me senté en el pequeño sofá que había

- ¿quieres te?

-ya te dije que te comportaras como un esposo, no un sirviente- dije con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá

-bueno, puedes tomarlo como un consentimiento de tu esposo o prefieres que hagamos cosas de marido y mujer- abrí los ojos mirándolo, y estaba frente a mí, dejando en la pequeña mesa un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de te

-no digas estupideces y además no tengo hambre

-no comiste nada esta mañana, come esto… después de todo no quiero que adelgaces mas

- ¬¬ cierra la boca- le dije mientras tomaba la taza de té y comía un trozo del pastel que estaba delicioso, el se sentó frente a mi

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte, no me gusta cuando se me queda mirando

-veo que si tenias hambre- dijo burlesco, ¬¬, no le dije nada solo seguí comiendo, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta, nos miramos, y él se levanto a ver quién podría ser

-esta es la habitación de Ciel Phantomhive?- escuche una voz masculina

-si- respondió Sebastián

-¿podría verla?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Arthur… Arthur Schütz

_Schütz, ¿de dónde me sonaba ese apellido?_

-Cariño- dijo Sebastián, _ un segundo ¿cariño?... Dios me dieron escalofríos-_ te buscan - solo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación y dejo entrar a ese hombre, un poco más bajo que el, rubio y de unos increíbles ojos verdes

-¿Ciel?- dijo mirándome

-¿Arthur?... hace mucho que no te veía

-Ciel, cuanto has crecido y que bella estas- dijo acercándose, mientras yo me levantaba, me dio un pequeño beso en la mano, para luego mirar de reojo a Sebastián

-lo siento, Arthur el es Sebastián… mi esposo, Sebastián el es Arthur, mi primo y creo prometido de Lizzy

-un gusto – dijo Arthur extendiendo su mano

-el gusto es mío- dijo Sebastián tomando su mano

-como supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunte mientras él se sentaba en el sofá que estaba en frente al mío y Sebastián se sentó a mi lado

-realmente vengo con mi padre, abajo nos encontramos con el señor Deiderich, el nos dijo que estabas aquí

-ohh ya veo… ¿Cómo está el tio Klauss?

-viejo-respondió riendo- también quería venir, pero Deiderich lo dejo prisionero con el

-hace mucho que no lo veo a él… con mucha suerte lo reconocería

-está más viejo pero es igual que antes- dijo mirando la hora en su reloj- bueno yo solo pasaba a saludarte, los dejo… y los felicito, no creí que mi pequeña primita se casara antes que yo

-cierra la boca- dije acompañándolo a la entrada- mándale mis saludos al tío Klaus

-en tu nombre- dijo cerrando la puerta… volví a mi lugar al lado de Sebastián mirándolo acusadoramente

-¿ellos no estaban en la lista?

-no, no lo están… te di la lista de los que querían hacer el negocio en Paris, no la lista de pasajeros del barco… además, me sorprende que él sea el prometido de la Señorita Elizabeth

-¿te sorprende?

-si, a él le gustas tú… no la señorita Elizabeth- dijo

-¿de qué hablas?... además como lo sabes

-se le nota cuando te mira

-claro que no

-bueno no importa… además deberías intentar descansar, duerme antes del almuerzo

-no tengo sueño

-pues tu rostro dice lo contrario

-solo fue el vino de anoche

-si el vino y no dormiste nada… los humanos necesitan dormir… además tu rostro no es tan lindo cuando tienes ojeras- dijo sonriéndome de manera ¿burlesca, irónica?... yo solo sé que me enrojecí

-… cierra la boca- dije levantándome, se senté en la cama, mirando la habitación por completo, poco a poco me fui recostando y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente…

* * *

**Sebastián pov **

A mí no me engaña, ese chico vino a comprobar si es que ella estaba casada, de seguro Deiderich le dijo que estaba en su luna de miel, pero venir de inmediato y preguntar por ella me parece una falta de respeto… y estoy seguro que estará todo el viaje detrás de ella

Al menos ahora realmente se quedo dormida, en cuanto toco la almohada… me pregunto cuántos demonios ya habrán esparcido el rumor de que por una orden de mi contratista me case con ella?... de seguro tengo que ser el hazme reír de todos… pero me encantaría saber qué cara pondrían si la conocieran… no es como las demás mujeres, además solo con mirarla puedes saborear su alma… si cumpliera realmente la obligación de un marido… podría saborear su alma un poco más intensamente…

Tomo nuevamente la lista de los hombres que estarán en esa reunión… de seguro es una mala broma, una muy mala broma… el no puede estar aquí y menos para querer hacer negocios con humanos y con tan poco capital… ya casi es la hora del almuerzo será mejor que la despierte

-es hora de despertar- le susurro en su oído, para algo que pueda servir esta tontería de casarnos, al menos la puedo ver nerviosa, pero no despierta, solo se mueve ¿agradada?, vuelvo a pasar mi nariz por toma la extensión de si oreja- es hora de despertar- vuelvo a decir, mientras me alejo un poco, ella comienza abrir los ojos, al parecer le cuesta reconocerme, porque estira sus brazos y con sus manos se a sujeta de mis hombros- ya pronto será la hora de la comida- termino por abrir los ojos mirándome asustada, sentándose y yéndose al otro extremo de la cama

-¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer?- pregunta

-no se preocupe no le hare nada- le dije sonriendo

-estabas muy cerca- dijo mirándome acusadoramente- pervertido- me levante de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta- será mejor que te apresures pronto servirán el almuerzo en el comedor… a propósito no se preocupe que no la tocaría aunque me lo ordenara… además aun es una niña- dije cerrando finalmente la puerta

* * *

**Ciel Pov**

* * *

Y de nuevo mi dignidad y orgullo se fueron al carajo… se que aun soy una niña y además no tengo el mejor de los cuerpos… no tiene por qué recordármelo… si salgo a almorzar de seguro veré al tío Klaus… no quiero ver a nadie ni responder preguntas… ni mirarle la cara al idiota de afuera, _aunque se lo ordena… no lo haría?... _me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cama, mire mi rostro en el espejo y se veía mejor, ya no se me notaba el cansancio me retoque el maquillaje… _se que no tengo mucho atractivo, doy más delgada que muchas mujeres, mi cuerpo… es como el de una niña… nunca me preocupe por eso… no creí que me tardaría tanto y menos que algún día me llegase a gustar alguien ni mucho menos… desear a alguien o… seria un poco mas ¿feliz? Si simplemente que me mirara de otra forma… _pero no volví para buscar la felicidad… solo un poco más… y sabré toda la verdad y le entregare mi alma, mire nuevamente mi rostro y Salí del baño, el idiota me estaba esperando en la pequeña sala de la habitación, salgo de ella sin siquiera esperarlo, el avanzo detrás de mí, en las puertas del comedor se ubico a mi lado y abrió la puerta, Deiderich nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos en su mesa en la cual había la misma cantidad de hombres y mujeres, al llegar el nos presento

-a todos les presento a Sebastián y Ciel Phantomhive, chicos pueden sentarse, todos nos saludaron, Sebastián se sentó a mi derecha y a mi izquierda había un hombre que no me quitaba la vista de encima… a su lado estaba Arthur, un segundo… el es…

-Tío Klaus?- pregunte

-creí que no te acordarías de mi, Ciel – dijo sonriendo

-Hace muchos años que no te veo pero estas igual

-pero 13 años que a ti mi pequeña sobrina te hicieron una mujer

-gracias tío

-y el es tu esposo- dijo mirando a Sebastián, yo me voltee a verlo, pero se estaba matando con la mirada con otro hombre que estaba frente a nosotros

-Sebastián?

-dime- dijo mirándome de inmediato

-… eh te presento a mi Tío Klaus… tío, mi esposo

-un gusto conocerlo- dijo Sebastián, sonriendo

-el gusto es todo mío- dijo el riendo, para mirar al hombre frente a nosotros- vamos Lucius cambia esa cara

-vamos Klaus, he tenido la misma desde que me conoces- le dijo, había algo en el que se me hacia familiar… ¿asi que ella es la sobrina de la que tanto hablabas?

-sí, es la hija del fallecido Phantomhive

-es una pena lo que paso con sus padres, pero Klaus, nunca me dijiste que era tan bella- dijo mirándome… diablos ya antes había sentido esa mirada…- disculpe mi falta de respeto, Lucius, Lucius McCartney

-Ciel Phantomhive – le dije

– Había escuchado mucho de usted antes, bueno de ustedes- mire a Sebastián, pero él no le quitaba los ojos de encima… ¡eso era!... los ojos de ese hombre son igual a los de Sebastián, rojos, profundamente rojos… no entiendo nada

Poco después nos trajeron el almuerzo, los hombres que eras quienes más hablaban, contaban cosas que estoy segura jamás pasaron, aproveche ese momento que todos estaban distraídos

-Sebastián- susurre, el se acerco mas - ¿lo conoces?

-si

-¿Quién diablos es?- le pregunte mirándolo, el suspiro y lo miro de reojo- te mira como si te conociera muy bien

-es como yo

-a que te refieres?- pregunte asustada… esto se está complicando… Sebastián me miro profundamente, casi como leyéndome el alma… de ahí la sensación de familiaridad con la mirada de ese hombre

-no te vayas a alterar

-dilo de una vez

-… él es… es mi padre

-vamos el par de tortolos, ya sabemos que se acaban de casar, pero vamos compartan con los demás- dijo Deiderich

-se acaban de casar?- pregunto ese hombre, Sebastián lo miro

-sí, nos casamos ayer- cierra la boca Sebastián, no hables demasiado, mi mente iba a explotar, esto no podía estar peor, como que el padre de Sebastián?... es un demonio… cada vez odio mas mi vida

-ahh que romántico- dijeron las demás mujeres

-vaya, tienes suerte, te casaste con una hermosa mujer- dijo mirándome de nuevo

-se conocen?- pregunto el tio Klaus

-si- respondió Lucius- pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, es increíble que no invitaras a tu padre… hijo…

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Si este capi se escribió solo, de verdad tengo tantas ideas que se escribe solo y eso me alegra por que la inspiración no me ha dejado sola!**

**Bueno que les pareció el capi?, bueno, malo, pésimo, por favor díganmelo para cambiar unas cosas y mejorarlo**

**Y bueno ahora sigamos con la historia **

**Continúa más abajo XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-**Te enviamos una invitación, pero eres difícil de encontrar- dijo Sebastián Sonriendo

-ohh si, ya no vivo en América… estoy arreglando las cosas para vivir en Londres

-sabias que era su padre Ciel?- me pregunto Arthur mirándome

-sí, había escuchado de él cuando le enviamos la invitación… pero no lo había visto en persona

La comida continuo en charlas triviales, es increíble que los nobles no tengan más cosas de que hablar, lo más interesante de la comida fue que tanto Sebastián como Lucius comían, nunca antes había visto a este demonio comer alimentos humanos… era gracioso.

Al terminar varios nos levantamos, permanecimos juntos con Sebastián en la popa del barco

-de verdad él es tu padre

-sí, el también es un demonio… pero no entiendo que hace aquí

-es increíble, todo esto

-en fin ya no podemos hacer nada, más que seguirle la corriente, intenta no estar sola con el… no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar

-hace cuanto que no se ven?

-más de 50 años… iré a hablar con el… de cualquier modo si el anda por aquí, evita quedarte sola con el- dijo para después desaparecer, dejándome completamente sola…

* * *

**Sebastián Pov**

* * *

Como me pudo encontrar, no lo entiendo… ese maldito qué diablos quieres... que busca esta vez

-¿me buscabas?- dijo mientras estaba mirando el mar por el costado izquierdo del barco

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me llego el rumor de que volviste hacer un contrato con una humana y ya sabes no quiero verte de nuevo de esa manera

-¿estás preocupado?- le pregunte sonriendo con ironía

-no, solo no quiero ver a otra humana convertida por ti en demonio

-esta vez no lo hare… así que puedes largarte

-hace 80 años que no nos vemos… y esa mujer me pregunta por ti

-creí que la había matado

-claro que no, a veces solo disfruto de ella… pero son completamente distintas… no creí que estarías con una humana que busca desesperadamente la venganza

-solo estoy preparando una buena comida

-que cruel eres… Isabel nunca busco la venganza y te enamoraste de ella… pero déjeme decirte que vine a comprobar la calidad del alma que estas sembrando y no imagine que fuera tan… deliciosa

-no te atrevas, si quiera a mirarla

-dime una cosa… ya probaste su alma con su cuerpo- pregunto mirándome por primera vez

-no voy a responder a eso

-Isabel quiere verte… parece arrepentida

-puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras… pero no dejare que perturbes mi comida mientras estés aquí

-que tan dispuesta esta a entregarte su alma… Isabel no quiso entregártela, tú la escuchaste

-y ahora piensas hacer lo mismo- no respondió nada, solo volvió su mirada al mar

-será mejor que vigiles tu comida… al parecer ahí alguien más dispuesto que tu- dijo mirando en dirección en donde había quedado ella, me di la vuelta y desaparecí de su vista… de alguna manera tenía razón había un idiota que quería algo mas con ella

* * *

**Ciel Pov**

* * *

-Arthur no deberías estar aquí… recuerda que tienes a Lizzy

-te equivocas Ciel, ella no es mi prometida… creí que te habías dado cuenta- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cada vez mas- si te viera que eres feliz Ciel, me alejaría y te dejaría en paz… pero solo te casaste por conveniencia… no amas a ese hombre

-… ¿conveniencia?... puede ser… pero también debes saber qué es lo mejor para todos… no tengo un futuro como para casarme con alguien a quien ame

-si lo tienes… tienes derecho a ser feliz, piensa en tu futuro, podrás formar tu propia familia… tener hijos- dijo acariciando mis brazos, estábamos completamente solos en la popa del barco- si me dieras una oportunidad… demostrarte que puedo amarte y sentirte amada- acaricio mi mejilla

-yo cambie ese futuro por otras cosas- dije mirándolo aceptando su caricia

-por venganza Ciel… se que lo que ocurrió con tu familia fue horrible pero si te sientes sola… yo estaré ahí para abrazarte y acompañarte en tu soledad… jamás- dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos, mirándome fijamente- jamás te dejare sola… porque soy tu amigo y te amo- susurro acercándose, yo no lo aleje, el acerco sus labios a los míos, los rozo levemente, y comenzó a besarme… era tan linda la caricia que estaba recibiendo, en ese beso me sentí acompañada, alegre pero aun triste… me sentía amada…nos separamos solo para mirarnos a los ojos

-vaya interrumpo- oí una voz a nuestras espaldas, el soltó mi rostro y dirigimos nuestras miradas a portador de esa voz

-Sebastián- susurre

* * *

**Ahora si XD fin!**

**Que les pareció el capi… a mi me gusto la verdad… ahora si pueden encontrar más relaciones entre este fic y otro de los míos ya tengo todo pensado en cómo será el desenlace de este fic y ojala dejen sus reviews dándome su opinión para continuar con esto XD **

**Bien que más les puedo decir… es domingo y me siento horrible ToT… pero seguiré escribiendo estos fics y ojala les guste lo que hago ;)**

**Sayo! **


	8. El Motivo de Sebastián

…_porque soy tu amigo y te amo- susurro acercándose, yo no lo aleje, el acerco sus labios a los míos, los rozo levemente, y comenzó a besarme… era tan linda la caricia que estaba recibiendo, en ese beso me sentí acompañada, alegre pero aun triste… __**me sentía amada**__…nos separamos solo para mirarnos a los ojos_

_-vaya interrumpo- oí una voz a nuestras espaldas, el soltó mi rostro y dirigimos nuestras miradas a portador de esa voz_

_-Sebastián- susurre_

* * *

Capítulo VIII

El motivo de Sebastián

* * *

Ciel Pov

Con Sebastián nos dirigíamos a la casa de Lizzy, hace una hora tuve que llamarla, para ver donde se encontraba, ella no sabía que había regresado con Sebastián…. Así que tuvimos que ir a buscar mi colgante

-has estado muy pensativa últimamente –pronuncio el mirándome ç

- Eso crees?- pregunte

-que si eso creo?... todo el día has estado metida en tus pensamientos

-jajaja… solo recordaba

-recordad?... solo espero que no sea a ciertos idiotas

-justamente recordaba a ciertos idiotas- le dije sonriendo pícaramente, sabía que le molestaba… y le molestaba mucho

-no se me hace gracioso

-pues de todas formas… gracias a ellos las cosas cambiaron ¿no?

-… supongo

Y digo gracias a ellos porque después de que Sebastián llego en donde estaba con Arthur, las cosas cambiaron

-dime cariño, te pusiste celoso- le dije en tono de burla- aquella vez

-estas intentando molestarme?

-nop… solo es curiosidad- le respondí de la misma forma, el solo suspiró y miro el paisaje

* * *

Sebastián Pov

Claro que recordaba perfectamente esa instancia en que otro idiota estuvo con ella de esa manera… además después otro lo intento… pero de alguna manera gracias a eso… pude hacerlo yo

* * *

_Flash back_

-vaya interrumpo- dije, a lo que el idiota la soltó y ambos se voltearon a verme

-Sebastián- susurro, casi inaudible pero pude oírla

-puedo hablar contigo- le dije, ella solo emprendió el camino pasando a mi lado, dejando al idiota solo- yo también camine tras ella

-Sebastián, ella no tiene la culpa- dijo cuando empecé a caminar

-solo te recuerdo que si la quieres tanto, evita hacer algo que manche su reputación- le dije finalmente para ir tras ella… la susodicha ya estaba en la habitación, pude sentirla… pero había también alguien más… demonios no de nuevo… me apresure a llegar a la habitación en donde debían estar, abrí la puerta y en la habitación ella yacía en la cama inconsciente

-tengo que admitirlo es hermosa… incluso más que Isabel… tus gustos definitivamente han mejorado

-ya te lo dije… no la convertiré… solo quiero una buena comida

-y si que la tendrás- dijo acercándose a ella, recostándose en la cama encima de ella- lo has hecho bien Asmodeo*

-no me llames así, Lucifer… además aléjate de ella- le dije mientras pasaba una de sus manos por todo el contorno de su cuerpo, a lo que ella comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos

-decepciónate de una vez y déjamela a mi- susurro dirigiéndose a mí, volteo el cuerpo de ella, aun estaba un poco inconsciente

-vamos Ciel, despierta- le susurro a su oído, no me podía acercar… el muy maldito impidió que me moviera… igual que aquella vez, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro extrañada

-quítame las manos de encima- susurro, aun sin fuerzas paso sus manos por su cabello intentando entender que pasaba

-mira Ciel, el demonio de allí no hace nada para intentar protegerte- le dijo señalándome- además solo te ve como su comida… ni siquiera respeta su contrato… dime, no te gustaría hacer un contrato conmigo, yo sé quien es tu enemigo, te prometo acabarlo solo con la condición que me dejes probar tu alma… con tu cuerpo… a demás de una vida eterna a mi lado, dándote todo lo que quieras incluso la felicidad… ¿dime qué dices?... ¿o quieres ser simplemente la comida de ese demonio?- ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, me miro solo un instante para luego volver a mirarlo a el

-¿felicidad?... no juegues conmigo- dijo quitándoselo de encima, intentando levantarse mareada, llego hasta mi y cayó en mis brazos- lo que tenemos no es más que un contrato… a cambio de que él sea mi espada y escudo… yo le daré mi alma… y solo le pertenece a él… ahórrate tu tiempo y sale de mi habitación- dijo sorprendiéndolo e incluso a mi

-¿incluso cuando él quiera matarte?

-eso no es problema tuyo- le dijo y el solo se levanto sonriendo con ironía

-esta vez hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo pasando a mi lado, saliendo de la habitación, ella termino por caer en mis brazos, la levante y la acomode en la cama

-descansa- le dije

-cuantas veces has querido matarme?- pregunto ya mas recuperada, de seguro ese idiota la golpeo fuerte en la nuca

- ¿Qué?

-se que has querido matarme, pero mi pregunta es por el número de veces que lo has querido

-solo dos veces

-ya veo…

-ahora si me permite darle un consejo, cambiando el tema, evite esas escenas en público- le dije, ella solo me miro extrañada… pero un poco después se sonrojo, seguramente recordando la linda escena de hace un rato

-… no busco la felicidad y lo sabes… pero es… lindo que te deseen, haciéndome creer que solo eres tu al que no le soy atractiva- dijo agachando la mirada intentando sentarse

-nunca he dicho eso

-dijiste que nunca me tocarías incluso si te lo ordenara… además me sorprende ver a alguien tan dispuesto a estar conmigo

-anteriormente dijiste, que no buscabas felicidad

-no la busco, pero…

-pero…?

-pero quiero saber que se siente sentirte tocada por alguien más…

-¿dejarías que yo te tocara?- le pregunte serio, ella me miro por unos segundos, para luego sonrojarse – el silencio otorga…

-eres un demonio… ¿Por qué no te comportas como uno?

-si fuese por eso, hace mucho te habría hecho muchas cosas, pero…

-pero…?- dijo levantándose, dándome la espalda, la tome de un brazo volteándola suavemente, quedando frente a mi

-¿Cómo podrías permitir que estas sucias manos te toquen?… realmente estoy bien con solo estar a tu lado ayudándote a buscar lo que desesperadamente necesitas... mis manos son completamente corruptas- le dije acariciando su rostro, no me tenia permitido tocarla con la devoción que quería… después de todo su alma era atractiva porque a pesar de haber estado en tanta oscuridad… sigue siendo un alma pura… quiero ensuciarla, corromperla…

-no odio tus manos corrompidas- susurro cerrando sus ojos, acariciando mi mano que permanecía en su rostro, quito el guante y la volvió a colocar en su rostro- Corrómpeme a mí también… Sebastián

-soy un completo pecador- susurre

-si eres un pecador… entonces quiero caer contigo a lo más profundo del infierno- me dijo

-que cara has hecho… esa mirada es una tentación que los demonios no se pueden resistir- dije levantando su rostro con mis dos manos… primero roce sus labios, a lo que ella se estremeció… si seguía conteniéndome… me volvería loco… la deseaba… deseaba su cuerpo, profundice mas el beso tomándola de la cintura, aun besándonos retrocedimos hacia la cama… después de todo tenía que ser delicado… era su primera vez, la recosté en la cama y me ubique sobre ella, teniendo la mejor vista… continúe besándola, con mis manos recorría todo lo que a mi paso me estaba permitido…

_Fin Flash back XD_

* * *

_Ciel Pov _

-ahora eres tu el que se queda callado- dije

-estaba recordando- me dijo mirándome, acercándose a mi rostro, mientras acariciaba mi cintura

-¿Qué estabas recordando exactamente?- el que me mirara así no me daba una buena sensación

-mmmm cosas agradables- dijo finalmente besándome suavemente

-no será- dije en contra sus labios- mmm un barco y una cama para los dos solos y tu tratando de corromperme

-diste en el clavo- susurro para volver a besarme esta vez con más intensidad

* * *

_Flash back_

Ciel Pov

Ese momento fue increíblemente maravilloso, aun recuerdo las manos sin guantes de Sebastián sobre mi cuerpo, el permanecía encima de mí, recorriéndome entera, besándome con una extremada lujuria, pero podía sentir tanto cariño en ese beso, paso sus manos por mi cintura y rompió en dos mi vestido, no sé como lo hizo pero en ese arrebato hizo pedazos mi corsé, lo que complica un poco más las cosas dejándome frente a él solo en ropa interior, yo mientras permanecía aferrada a su cabello, cuando se separo un poco de mi rostro solo para mirarme profundamente… saque el pañuelo que llevaba atado a cuello

-sonrojorada, te ves mas adorable- susurro riendo, roso con sus labios mi cuello

-no digas nada- le dije aun mas roja que antes, el poco a poco se deshizo de su chaqueta y quedo solo con la camisa a medio abotonar, con la punta de sus dedos, acaricio una de mis piernas, me estaban dando escalofríos, se separo de mi y quito las medias, para después recorrer con besos una de piernas, estaba avergonzada, estar así con el… ni siquiera puedo pensar bien, al terminar su camino de besos subió mi camisón quitándolo por mi cabeza dejándome absolutamente desnuda frente a sus ojos, que se hicieron más brillantes, su iris se afilo, acerco su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, ya no podía reprimir los gemidos agradados por las caricias que él me brindaba…, con una de sus manos recorrió mi pecho, haciéndome jadear, comenzó amasándolo con delicadeza, nunca creí que sus manos fueran tan suaves, bajo por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos y comenzó a brindarle atención a mi otro pecho con su boca, yo me aferraba a sus cabellos, bajo una de sus manos por todo el contorno derecho de mi cuerpo y con sus dedos comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, se levanto lentamente y beso mi cuello

-muéstrame tu cara- susurro contra mi oído, después de todo yo había puesto una almohada sobre mi rostro

-n-no es muy vergonzoso

-no me digas que ahora eres tímida…

-cla-claro que no, pero de-detente

-¿no te gusta?- dijo esta vez haciendo movimientos rápidos, me aferre aun mas fuerte a la almohada, pero al lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción, Sebastián se ubico por debajo de la almohada, aprovechando que mi fuerza sobre ella había disminuido, así que quedamos ambos bajo esta

-muéstrame tu cara mientras caes en medio del éxtasis

-ahhh… cierra la boca- dije mirándolo, agitada

-vamos suelta la almohada… Ciel- y con eso mi razonamiento se fue al carajo, me quede mirándolo sorprendida baje mis brazos permitiendo que el quitara la almohada

-es… es la primera vez que me llamas por mí… nombre

-y no será la última- susurro antes de besarme

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de Lizzy, Tía Frances nos recibió sorprendiéndose por la visita, después de todo nunca iba a verlas

-¿dime Ciel a que se debe tu visita?

-vine a ver a Lizzy… necesito hablar con ella

-está en su habitación- dijo- si quieres puedes ir con ella, ha estado muy extraña estos días, no te preocupes por el señor indecente- solo reí por el comentario, Sebastián toco mi mano mientras me levantaba, me dirigí a la habitación de Lizzy, golpee varias veces pero no contesto, abrí la puerta lentamente y ella estaba en el piso sentada

-Lizzy?- pero no contesto, me acerque a ella y el medallón que tenía el mismo símbolo en la mano de Sebastián estaba en el piso, ella había intentado romperlo, pero solo consiguió que sus manos sangraran, y ahora lo único que hacía era llorar. Me senté frente a ella tomando el medallón en mis manos

-¿sabes qué es esto?- le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza, mirando el piso- te lo contaré pero mírame a los ojos, ella levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba horrible, saque mi pañuelo y le seque las lagrimas- ya tienes 20 años y no pareces una dama… esto es el sello del contrato que hice con Sebastián, cuando por accidente lo invoque en aquel tiempo que mi familia murió… el me ayudaría a humillar a todos los que me dañaron a cambio de mi alma

-el te matara Ciel?- pregunto con mas lagrimas en los ojos

-no crees que ya lo habría hecho?... sin darnos cuenta ambos nos enamoramos, y el no podía romper el contrato, asi que después de habernos casado el ya no quería mi alma… el me quería a mi… y esta fue la forma de poder permanecer juntos- dije levantando el medallón

-¿pero qué hay de tu bebe?

-ya te había dicho que él era un demonio… y pues entiende yo soy humana… el bebe me estaba matando, cuando me fui con Sebastián, era para definir nuestro futuro… yo quería morir junto al bebe… pero Sebastián no lo permitió, no me dejo morir con el… pero de alguna manera el shock fue demasiado y quede inconsciente 7 meses

-y no recordabas nada…- susurro- por su culpa

-lo sé… el fue egoísta y no me dejo morir y esto que sacaste de mi habitación- dije mirando el colgante- es la prueba que estamos casados y que él no podrá matarme ni comer mi alma

-¿lo amas?- pregunto llorando

-… si- susurre, ella se abrazo a mi llorando aun mas, sus sollozos me partían el corazón

-yo solo quiero que seas feliz Ciel

-y lo soy-le dije abrazándola- ahora es tu turno, no quiero que sigas buscando mi felicidad… es hora de que busques la tuya Lizzy

* * *

…

Bajamos después de un rato, Lizzy se dio un baño, se maquillo y se puso un hermoso vestido color rosa, bueno después de todo ese era el color que más le convenía, bajamos al comedor y Tía Frances con el Marques Midleford… ¿interrogaban a Sebastián?

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte

-nada, solo conversábamos de tu recuperación- dijo el padre de Lizzy- nos tuviste a todos preocupados- dijo serio el Márquez, acercándose a mi

-Gra-gracias por la preocupación… pero ya estoy bien -_-U- el Marques seguía mirándome seriamente acercándose a mi

-Oh pequeña Ciel eres tan Linda!- dijo abrazándome, frotando mi cara con la suya

-Papá!- yo también quiero abrazarla- dijo Lizzy

-ya compórtense ustedes dos- regaño la tía Frances

Nos quedamos a comer, y puedo decir que el almuerzo fue una manera agradable de pasar el tiempo, conversamos de cosas realmente triviales, Lizzy se reencontraría con su prometido, dentro de dos semanas y eso la puso nerviosa no lo veía hace mas de 12 años. Después de la comida con Sebastián nos excusamos que teníamos bastante trabajo que hacer, nos subimos al carruaje mientras nos despedíamos de todos

-¿pudiste recuperar el medallón?- pregunto Sebastián

-aquí esta- dije enseñándoselo, el lo tomo entre sus manos y se mantuvo mirándolo

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto, esa cara de seriedad no me daba una buena sensación

-me parece extraño… que Lucius nos haya dejado de molestar después de aquella vez en el barco

-¿extraño?

-no es de los que desisten fácilmente

-… hablando de cosas desagradables… quisiera que me respondieras una duda

-dime

-… ¿Dónde… donde está el cuerpo del… del bebe?- le pregunte, mirando mis dedos, pero no recibí respuesta, lo mire y el miraba el paisaje por la ventana del carruaje - ¿Sebastián?

-al parecer comenzara a llover- susurro, solo suspire y también me dedique a mirar por la ventana, y el resto del camino a la mansión fue en completo silencio, al llegar me ayudo a bajar del carruaje y no lo vi mas en todo el día, cuando me estaba preparando para dormir, el entro a la habitación me beso desesperadamente y me recostó en la cama

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián?

-perdóname- dijo mientras volvía a besarme, intente seguirlo pero, el era más efusivo me acaricio, me abrazo, se aferro a mi… como despidiéndose

-Se-Sebastián- susurre somnolienta, abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba encima de la cama, con mi ropa incluso con los zapatos puestos, me senté en la cama, aun estaba oscuro ¿Qué hora era?, mire a mi alrededor y encima de mi cama a mi costado izquierdo dos cartas, una con una rosa blanca atada y la otra con un seño de perro, abrí la de la rosa, era de Sebastián, solo decía_, "Perdóname pero hay algo que tengo que arreglar… si me perdonas después de esto viviré la eternidad a tu lado… Te ama Sebastián"… _se fue… de nuevo… se fue…

Tome la otra carta en mis manos, conteniendo las lágrimas… decía mi nombre en perfecta caligrafía, al reverso decía… _Lucius McCartney…_

* * *

Fin Del CAPI!

Si que me costo escribirlo!... de verdad la inspiración de nuevo me está dejando, esta fue la única conti que pude hacer para los demás no tengo ideas! ToT… a excepción de "Phantomhive" que tengo la idea pero no puedo escribirla!... la inspiración se fue para no volver… ojala les guste este capi y puedan dejarme unos reviews para saber si les gusto o no ;) pliss!


	9. Alexander

_Encima de mi cama a mi costado izquierdo dos cartas, una con una rosa blanca atada y la otra con un seño de perro, abrí la de la rosa, era de Sebastián, solo decía__, __**"Perdóname pero hay algo que tengo que arreglar… si me perdonas después de esto viviré la eternidad a tu lado… Te ama Sebastián"**__…__se fue… de nuevo… se fue…_

_Tome la otra carta en mis manos, conteniendo las lágrimas… decía mi nombre en perfecta caligrafía, al reverso decía…__**Lucius McCartney…**_

* * *

_Capitulo IX_

_Alexander_

* * *

Al amanecer un carruaje estaba en la entrada de mi mansión, comunique a Tanaka que saldría y que no me esperara… ni siquiera sabía si volvería con vida, un hombre alto salió del carruaje e hizo reverencia en cuanto me vio

-Señora Phantomhive- dijo mirando el piso- mi amo me envió para acompañarla en el camino- me tomo la mano y me ayudo a subir al carruaje, cerró la puerta sin mirarme a los ojos emprendimos la marcha, los caballos eran muy rápidos y a pesar la de rapidez que llevaba el carruaje… no era incomodo viajar… casi ni se sentía que iba dentro de una carruaje a gran velocidad. El carruaje se detuvo y abrieron mi puerta

-mi señora, llegamos- ¿a qué venía tanta cordialidad?, el me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar, en la puerta del impresionante castillo estaba Lucius tal cual lo recordaba, esperándome

- estas más bella de cuando te recuerdo Ciel

-¿a qué se debe tu carta, Lucius? – pregunte desconfiada, el tomo mi mano para besarla

-te tengo una sorpresa- susurro aun contra mi mano, lo que me provoco mas desconfianza… ¿Qué me quedaba, no podía devolverme… o sí?, mire atrás e incluso el carruaje ya no estaba… solo me quedaba seguirlo… entramos, debo admitirlo todo el lugar era hermoso, en colores dorados, todo brillaba y realmente se veía muy hermoso

-Mi señor - escuche mientras corría un niño de nos mas de 5 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-no corras Seth- le regaño mientras el niño llegaba frente e nosotros- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-mi madre dice que mi padre volverá… ¿eso es cierto?- dijo mirándolo con ojos soñadores

-… eso no lo sé y además dile a Isabel… que no eres su sirviente- le dijo pasando por un lado de él, _Isabel, ¿Por qué se me hacia familiar ese nombre? _- lo siento – dijo mirándome- mi nieto siempre anda corriendo por esos lugares - _¿nieto?... si Sebastián era su hijo entonces el padre de ese niño es… _ me voltee solo un segundo y pude notar como ese mocosos no me quitaba la vista de encima

-No te preocupes por el… es el hijo no reconocido por mi hijo- dijo sonriéndome, baje la mirada mientras seguía a Lucius, después de un largo trayecto él se detuvo en una puerta, golpeo tres veces y abrió, el entró primero

-¿Alexander?- dijo sonriendo

-¡abuelo!- dijo el niño saltando de algún lado hacia él

-te dije que iba a presentarte a alguien ¿verdad?- el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y me miro, su cabello era un poco largo, con un flequillo sobre su rostro y completamente azabache, era idéntico a Sebastián… sino fuera por esos _ojos azules_

-es más linda de lo que me dijiste- dijo mirándolo mientras sonreía

-preséntate- le susurro, lo bajo de sus brazos y él se puso de pie frente a mi

-M-mi nombre es Alexander –titubeo y miro a Lucius y solo asintió- Alexander Phantomhive – quede completamente en blanco, el me sonreía… mire a Lucius, no dijo nada, el pequeño tomo mi mano y yo me agache hasta estar a su altura, estire mi mano tocando su mejilla

-…yo-yo soy Ciel Phantomhive- le susurre, con el poco sentido común que tenía

-lo sé, el abuelo siempre me habla de ti… mamá- dijo aceptando mi caricia, sentí como Lucius salía de la habitación- ¿por qué lloras mamá?- me pregunto preocupado

-¿qué?- susurre para mi, toque mis rostro y efectivamente lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, toque sus mejillas y lo atraje hacia mí, dejando que cayeran mas lagrimas

-el abuelo dijo que estarías feliz

-.. y lo estoy- dije separándome un poco- estoy muy feliz

Estuvimos conversando sobre su cama, realmente era fascinante como ese niño que no aparentaba más de 3 años hablaba perfectamente, caminaba perfectamente… era un mezcla de inocencia y maldad, salimos de la habitación, el tomado de mi mano guiándome en busca de Lucius, hasta que nos topamos con el niño de antes y una mujer de cabello rubio hasta su cintura, delgada… era muy bella

-Alex- dijo el niño en un tono desagradable

-no me molestes ahora… ve a comer ratas- le dijo molesto doblando en uno de los pasillos

-que niño mas insolente- dijo la mujer a lo que yo me detuve

-¿insolente?- dije mirándola- a simple vista se ve que ese mocoso es un mal educado

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella molesta

-mi mamá- le respondió Alexander

-vaya… la nueva conquista de ese demonio- dijo esa mujer, mirándome con odio

-¿tu quien eres?- le pregunte

-Isabel… de seguro has escuchado de mi

- en lo más minino ¬¬ - le respondí - vamos Alexander dime donde esta Lucius, continuamos caminando, hasta llegar frente a dos grandes puertas, Alexander con un poco de fuerza las abrió dejándome pasar, Lucius estaba sentado en un gran trono, debo decir que se veía imponente, un hombre estaba arrodillado a sus pies

-¿Qué necesitan?- dijo mirándonos, mientras ese hombre se levantaba y se marchaba mientras pasaba a nuestro lado con el rostro inclinado

-necesito hablar contigo- le dije

-bien- contesto levantándose – Alex, ve a jugar ¿si?- le dijo sonriendo, el pequeño me miro y me tiro la mano provocando que quedara a su altura

-nos vemos después mamá- termino por decir besando mi mejilla, para después salir, avance un poco y las grandes puertas se cerraron

-dime

-¿Cómo?

-solo eso

-…

-yo también supe cuando estabas embarazada… Sebastián estaba desesperado y se contacto conmigo… la única forma de salvarte era provocando un aborto… Sebastián lo hizo y terminaste inconsciente 7 meses, yo estuve con él en ese momento y cuando saco al pequeño de tu interior estaba muerto pero con ayuda de mi sangre y la de él, pudimos traerlo de vuelta

-… es como si tuviera más de 3 años

-en realidad es bastante pequeño en relación a otros demonios, pero como su madre es humana… su desarrollo es más lento

-¿Sebastián lo sabía?

-…

-responde Lucius

-sí, venía a verlo a veces… a comentarle que su hermosa madre estaba en un profundo sueño

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-eso no lo sé- respondió- también aprovechando la ocasión quiero comentarte… no olvides que Alexander también es un demonio y a veces se comporta como uno… hoy en la tarde abra una cena para los demonios, estas cordialmente invitada, es la primera presentación de Alexander

-¿presentación?

-si junto a Seth, lo conociste en la entrada

-¿Quién es él?... ¿también es hijo de Sebastián?

-de eso no estoy tan seguro… puede ser mío o de cualquier demonio… pero esa mujer se las ingenio para hacernos creer a todos que era de mi hijo

-¿Dónde está él?

-debe arreglar unos asuntos, mas tarde lo veras- susurro, yo lo mire de mala gana y salí de esa habitación… camine sin rumbo, cruzándome en el camino con varios hombres que me hacían reverencia al verme, llegue a lo que parecía ser la sala de esa casa, en ella estaba esa odiosa mujer

-¿vienes a la ceremonia de esta noche?- pregunto mirándome… no le respondí y ella solo suspiro – debes saber que tu hijo y el mío se enfrentaran, decidiendo así quien será el sucesor de Lucifer… ese es el verdadero nombre de Lucius, además te advierto que tu hijo esta noche morirá

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- le pregunte, mientras ella solo sonrió

-mi hijo en un demonio completo, y el tuyo es mitad humano… saca tus propias conclusiones

-eso lo veremos en la noche- dije volteándome dispuesta a irme de ese lugar

-vamos Ciel… sabes que tu hijo no tiene opción… fui humana hace mucho pero me convirtieron en demonio

-refiérete a mí con respeto, a demás ¿crees que me interesa que te convertiste en demonio?

-claro que si- dijo sonriendo irónicamente, voltee mi rostro para mirarla-… tu demonio, el padre de tu hijo me convirtió… comprende tu lugar, yo soy la mujer de ese demonio y por amor él me convirtió

-basta Isabel- dijo una voz entrando a la sala, me voltee completamente cuando Sebastián entro

-hola cariño- le dijo acercándose sensualmente hacia él, Sebastián la miro con enfado y dirigió una mirada hacia mí, yo me voltee instantáneamente para salir de allí

En uno de los pasillos me encontré con Alexander, el que al parecer me buscaba ç

-¡mamá!- dijo emocionado al verme- ven quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo tomándome la mano y arrastrándome a una gran biblioteca, en donde había un joven hombre de cabello rubio sentado leyendo un libro

-Laurent – dijo el pequeño, el se levanto sonriendo, mostrando unos imponentes ojos celestes- te quería presentar a mi madre

-vaya al fin conocemos a la Señora Phantomhive- dijo haciendo reverencia, tomando mi mano para besarla- me habían comentado que era hermosa… pero no creía que tanto, Alex me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo levantándose y revolviendo los cabellos de Alexander

-el es mi maestro mamá, me ha enseñado todo lo que se

-¿sí?, que bueno espero que n le de problemas

-es un niño muy inteligente… aunque a veces huye de sus clases para hacer travesuras con sus mascotas

-¿mascotas?- pregunte

-Bobby, Terry y Sebastián- dijo enumerándolo con los dedos de su mano

- ¿Sebastián?

-si ese nombre lo eligió Laurent- dijo sonriéndome, mire al hombre que desvió la mirada y sonrió

-¿quieres conocerlos?- dijo nuevamente tomando mi mano y arrastrándome, seguidos de Laurent, salimos a un inmenso patio, mucho más grande que el de mi mansión principal, en ella habían dos grandes perros, un poco más grandes que Pluto, los dos eran completamente negros

-el es Bobby y este Terry, me los regalo el abuelo y este es el pequeño Sebastián- dijo tomando a un gato negro también entre sus brazos

-Achoo- estornude al tener tan cerca a ese gato- soy alérgica- el resto del día transcurrió rápido junto a Alexander y Laurent, al caer la noche, la sala estaba llena de personas, en su mayoría hombres, Lucius estaba sentado en el centro

-hoy- comenzó hablando Lucius- se decidirá quién será mi sucesor… como mi hijo se negó a sucederme se elegirá entre sus hijos- termino diciendo, yo solo baje la mirada… _así que realmente era su hijo_- tenemos por un lado a Seth, hijo de Isabel ambos presentes- comento haciendo que ambos pasaran al frente de todos… _Sebastián estaba con ellos, _y también tenemos a Alexander y a su bella madre Ciel Phantomhive- Alexander todo de mi mano y me llevo a delante, quedando frente a es linda "familia"- los participantes saben las reglas y como deben hacerlo- dos demonios se acercaron a cada uno con una caja en sus manos, se arrodillaron y las abrieron, Alex me lo había comentado, yo debía entregarle lo que hubiera allí, me acerque al demonio y levante una espada de aproximadamente metro y medio bastante ancha y debo decir que era muy bella, tenia incrustaciones de joyas azules por el mango, en la hoja de la espada leí _"para mi querido nieto Alexander… de tu padre y abuelo"_ , me agache hasta quedar a su altura y la deje en sus manos estiradas, él la recibió sonriendo, me levante y me ubique detrás de él, ellos se dirigieron al centro de todo el salón, extendieron sus espadas hacia el pecho del otro… realmente esto me preocupaba, uno tenía que salir muerto

-no se preocupe, Mi señora- dijo Laurent a mi lado- Alexander ganara… en cuanto esa espada toque a Seth el morirá

-¿a qué te refieres?, era muy liviana y no tenia gran filo

-esa espada la forjo _Sebastián _y Lucifer le incrusto las joyas… es una arma que debilita a los demonios, Alex por ser medio humano no le hace efecto- termino por decir, pude notar la molesta mirada de Sebastián sobre nosotros… él era un gran demonio, pero uno muy celoso, le devolví la mirada molesta y mire a los pequeños luchando, sus espadas chocaban, ambos tenían un buen manejo de aquella arma, Alex lanzabas estocadas a su pecho, Seth en un movimiento rápido pasando por el lado de Alex, corto un poco el brazo de Alex, dejándome más nerviosa, intente avanzar pero Laurent me detuvo, moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa, volví a mirar a los dos peleando Isabel sonreía mirando a Sebastián pero el mantenía la mirada fija en los pequeños

-esto es aburrido- comento Alex, esquivando a Seth sorprendiéndonos a todos, Sebastián sonrió junto a Lucifer

-entonces termina esta farsa- dijo Sebastián provocando que todos lo miraran, Alex tomo un impulso y en la distracción de Seth atravesó su pecho

-ghaaaa- escupió Seth, cayendo pesadamente al piso- mientras Alex sacaba la espada de su pecho, volteándose para sonreírme… no sabía qué hacer mi hijo acaba de matar a otro niño y me había sonreído… era demasiado para mi, levante la vista, Isabel estaba levantando la espada del pequeño para mirarnos con odio, me acerque a Alex, acercándolo más a mi

-m-mataron a mi Seth- dijo llorando, apretando la espada entre sus manos, note que el cuerpo de ese mocoso se estaba deshaciendo, desapareciendo por completo, ella se acerco más rápido de lo que pude ver, de alguna manera con una fuerza impresionante me alejo de Alex, levanto la espada en su contra, hasta que Sebastián se puso frente a el tomándolo de la cintura levantándolo como si fuera cualquier costal (¬¬), se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano

-¿estás bien? – me pregunto mientras me levantaba y me entregaba en mis brazos a Alex

-si- susurre mirando a Alex que me miraba preocupado, Sebastián se volteo y miro a Isabel

-te lo había dicho verdad. Tu hijo no era competencia para Alex- dicho fríamente- llévensela- ordeno molesto

-¡Alex!, felicidades- dijo Lucius acercándose a Alex que estaba acurrucado en mis brazos- te ves de feliz- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- ¡ya todos lo saben Alexander Phantomhive será mi sucesor- todos aplaudieron y celebraron, Alex sonreía

-gane mamá- susurro contra mi cuello

-sí, ganaste hijo-le dije susurrando, la celebración continuo, siendo Alex el centro de todo, el cual no se movía de mi lado, al verlo bostezar nos dirigimos a su habitación… _después de que se llevaron a Isabel Sebastián desapareció_- arrope a Alex y mientras el dormía salí de su habitación, al parecer termine llegando a la cocina, estuve tocando y mirando cosas, hasta que encontré una puerta una larga escalera había en ella… curiosa baje, era como un calabozo en la pared atada con cadenas en pies y manos estaba Isabel dormitando, al parecer no noto mi presencia, camine viendo toda la clase de armas de tortura que había allí… eran muchas cosas por las cuales feliz mataría a esa mujer _humillo a mi hijo, lo hizo sentir mal, intento molestarme y sacarme celos de su historia… intento herir a Alex y… fue primera en conocer a Sebastián_

Tome una barra de metal larga y la acerque a su cuerpo herido, antes de que pudiera tocarla ella grito y me miro asustada

-ohh vaya… sin tocarte y te hace daño- la volví acercar a ella esta vez enterrándola en su cuerpo

-¿q-qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

-¿yo?... mmmm nada- solo quiero ver para que sirven estas cosas- dije volviendo a la mesa en donde estaban todas las demás armas, tome una que era de madera un poco grueso y en la punta tenía una serie de puntas filudas, al acercarla a ella, empezó a sangrar

-estas deben ser las armas anti-demonios que Laurent, menciono- comente mientras ella me miraba y comenzaba a sonreír

-¿Por qué intestas matarme, por qué Sebastián realmente siempre me amo a mi o por que estuvo conmigo durante la pelea de ellos?- dijo cansada pero aun así sonriendo

-… se te olvido una cosa. Dije tomando el arma con mis dos manos… intentaste matar a mi hijo- le dije enterrando en su estomago el arma, ella grito de dolor… hasta que empezó a desaparecer igual que su hijo, en cuanto desapareció por completo solté pesadamente el arma… pues había quemado mis manos me apoye en la mesa cansada, pesaba más de lo que creía, mire mis manos, temblando y ensangrentadas

-a veces puedes ser más elegante matando a alguien- oí una voz a mi lado la cual suspiro al notar mis manos

-¿Sebastián, qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

-yo fui el que encerró a Isabel aquí

-… - _¿viste como la mate?, _le quería preguntar

-no estás molesto?

-realmente me quitaste una pesada carga, no podía matarla, después de que la convertí en demonio en demonio

-¿Por qué la convertiste?

-… _ella enfermo gravemente y la convertí… para mí_- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

-¿la amabas?- pregunte el no respondió. Mire mis manos pero estas ya estaban vendadas- no entiendo porque pregunto lo obvio… es claro que la amabas

-sí, pero no volví a estar con ella después de que la viera acostándose con Lucius

-… ¿soy su reemplazo?

-….– el no contesto… acaso eso significaba que nadie la podría reemplazar

-quiero estar con Alex para siempre… _también contigo_, conviérteme en demonio Sebastián – le dije mirándolo, el no se sorprendió, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, un corto beso

- nunca te convertiría en demonio como lo hice con ella - me dijo al separarnos

-¿Por qué?

-no quiero que vivas eternamente

-mi hijo lo hará, tu lo harás

-no por eso lo harás tu también… eres humana y tarde o temprano morirás

-¿quieres librarte de mí?

-…

-entiendo- suspire intentando aguantar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir- se que a ella la amaste y la convertiste para que estuviera a tu lado, saliste decepcionado y no quieres hacerlo conmigo, no te culpo- baje la mirada- mañana temprano me llevare a Alex conmigo- volví a mirarlo a los ojos- pero no quiero volver a verte mientras viva… acaso fui un juego?... un reemplazo? Demostrándole a ella que estabas bien y ya tenias a otra… no soy un segundo plato Sebastián- le susurre y las primeras lagrimas salieron- te agradezco haberme dado a Alex… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quieres estar realmente conmigo- dije pasando a su lado marchándome de ahí…

Yo quería estar a su lado y si era para siempre, sería feliz, realmente amaba a Sebastián y si pudiese estar con el… bastaría para mi… tenia a Alex ya no necesitaba nada mas… pero el no me ama, no como yo a él…

* * *

**Fin del capi **

**Espero y les haya gustado, y bueno apareció ALEX!... Me encanta es tan mono XD… bueno además les comento que el siguiente capitulo será el final… además de un epilogo que tal vez haga **

**Bien ojala puedan comentar que els pareció para ver si va el otro capi o no ;)**

**Bueno me voy a continuar mmmmm Phantomhive o Mi mayordomo… bueno según como este la inspiración XD **

**Sayo!**


	10. Ayudame a Recordar

_Yo quería estar a su lado y si era para siempre, sería feliz, realmente amaba a Sebastián y si pudiese estar con él… bastaría para mi… tenía a Alex ya no necesitaba nada más… pero él no me ama, no como yo a él…_

* * *

_Capitulo X_

_Ayúdame a recordar_

* * *

Llegue a la habitación en donde Alexander dormía, me recosté a su lado abrazándolo, permitiendo que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente mi rostro

-Es malo cuando una mujer tan linda llora mamá – dijo aferrándose a mi pecho, pasando una de sus pequeñas manos por su ojo, intentando despertar

-… si es malo… pero ya no lo volveré hacer- le susurre abrazándolo

Termine quedándome dormida aferrada al pequeño en mis brazos. Al amanecer lo desperté y le cambie la ropa, yo me arregle el cabello hasta que Lucius llego

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-me lo llevare a la mansión

-¿estás de acuerdo con eso Alex?

-sí, mamá dijo que podía venir a verte cuando quisiera

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?- le pregunto también, Alex solo sonrió y bajo la mirada- bien déjame preparar el carruaje y podrán salir además Alex puedes llevar contigo a Marcus

-¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionado

-Sí pero recuerda como te tienes que comportar con los humanos

-si abuelo, no te preocupes… te vendré a ver seguido- dijo levantándose en la cama y abrazándolo

Cerca de una hora después a las afueras del castillo de Lucifer nos esperaba un carruaje, con un hombre en frente

-Marcus- grito Alex mientras corría en su dirección, aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises bajo del carruaje y reverencio al pequeño y luego a mí

-un gusto conocerla, Mi señora

-el es Marcus mamá, mi sirviente

-bien vámonos pronto de aquí- les dije Alex subió conmigo mientras Marcus subió al frente, mire por última vez, ese increíble palacio sin despedirme de nadie… el camino fue más lento que cuando vine, al parecer ese sirviente estaba manejando con cuidado… se detuvo frente a la mansión, Alex estaba parado en el asiento frente a mi mirando por la ventana

-¿esta es tu casa mamá?

-así es y desde hoy tuya también- le dije sonriendo- mientras Marcus nos ayudaba a bajar, en la puerta estaba Tanaka con los demás sirvientes, al vernos hicieron reverencia

-My lady- dijo Tanaka- nos tenía preocupados

-lo sé… además les quiero presentar a alguien, el es Alexander, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora- les dije ellos solo lo miraron y le sonrieron- Alex ellos son Tanaka el mayordomo, Maylene la mucama, Finny el jardinero y Bard el chef

-es un gusto conocerlo Bocchan- dijo Tanaka

-¡sí!, será el pequeño Bocchan- dijeron los otros tres sonriendo

-e-es u gusto conocerlos, el es Marcus mi mayordomo- dijo tímido, los demás le sonrieron dándole confianza

-tiene sus ojos- susurro Tanaka, guiando a Alex y Marcus dentro de la casa… me sorprendió que dijese eso, Tanaka le mostro la mansión a los dos y cual serian sus habitaciones, después Alex se dedico a jugar con Finny y Pluto, todos estábamos afuera, a mi me sirvieron una taza de té en el jardín… era agradable… era agradable sentir esta paz… ahora Finny perseguía a Alex y Pluto, todos sonriendo

-Bocchan… cuidado- grito Maylene intentando acercarse, pues Finny había resbalado y había chocado con Alex, pero el pequeño no se movió ni un poco, solo comenzó a reír por la torpeza de Finny

-¿se encuentra bien Bocchan?- dijo mirándolo preocupado

-claro que si- respondió el sonriendo

-wow – dijo Finny con los demás sorprendidos- te pareces a tu padre- dijo Bard- los volví a mirar sorprendida, mire a Tanaka que estaba a mi lado sonriendo mientras miraba la escena

-el pequeño Bocchan es la perfecta mezcla de usted y el señor Sebastián… tiene el color de sus ojos, pero sus rasgos son como los de el

-si crees todo lo que estás diciendo… no se preguntan por qué el aparenta más de 3 años… y mi bebe apenas debería tener un año

- somos simples sirvientes… no somos quienes para pedirle explicaciones My Lady… pero no puede negar que ese pequeño es hijo de usted y Sebastián-san- termino por decir Tanaka mirando al pequeño… yo también lo mire y sonreí… ese pequeño niño me ayudo a recordar, como era esta mansión "llena de risas"

-Gracias Tanaka

Ya llegada la tarde estábamos comiendo Alex estaba bastante contento pues se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con Finny y Pluto.

* * *

Todos los fines de Semana Alex se iba a donde Lucifer con Marcus que era bastante confiable a la hora de dejar la mansión o a Alex a cargo, ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegamos a la mansión con Alex… _ninguna noticia de Sebastián_… a excepción de lo que Alex me dice… tengo que dejar de pensar en el, hoy vendrá Lizzy con su prometido y a conocer a Alex… no sé cómo se lo tomara. Tanaka tiene razón el se parece mucho a nosotros… por lo que habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta

-Mamá- dijo Alex en la puerta- seguido de Finny que lo traía sobre sus hombros

-pasen- les dije y ambos entraron a mi habitación, hice a un lado los papeles que tenía que revisar

-Tanaka-san dice que ya viene la ¿Cómo era?

-la señorita Elizabeth – completo Finny sonriéndole

-eso

-cierto, bien bajemos- Finny lo bajo de sus hombros y camino detrás de nosotros- hoy te presentare a mi prima Alex

-ohhh Papá me hablo de ella mamá

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sorprendida y pude ver a Finny de la misma manera

-sí, cuando lo vi el domingo en casa del abuelo el me dijo que si venia la prima de mamá que tuviera cuidado

-¿cuidado?- pregunte confundida - ¿con que?

-no lo sé… no me lo dijo- dijo pensando mientras bajamos la escalera Lizzy estaba en la sala con un joven de cabello castaño a su lado

-Ciel- susurro sonriéndome

-buenas tardes a los dos- ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a nosotros, Alex estaba aferrado a mi vestido, queriendo esconderse, Lizzy lo vio, él la saludo tímidamente

-ho-hola soy Alexander

-ahhh es adorable Ciel- dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de el

-a esto se refería ¿verdad?- intento preguntarme, Lizzy no lo soltaba

-creo que si, cariño- le dije sonriendo… nos sentamos en la sala, mientras Marcus nos servía el té

-bueno Ciel te quería presentar a Andrew Hoffman… mi prometido

-es un gusto conocerlo- le dije

-el gusto es mío condesa he escuchado mucho de usted

-Lizzy- le dije en tono de reproche a lo que ella solo sonrió

-es nuevo?- pregunto Lizzy mirando a Marcus

-si es el mayordomo de Alex

-me recuerda a Sebastián- dijo en un susurro… pero audible para todos, luego sonrió- bueno no más que el pequeño Alex

-mi abuelo me lo dio cuando nací- dijo sonriendo tomando la pequeña taza de té que Marcus le había entregado

-oh ¿tu abuelo te quiere mucho?- pregunto mirándolo con ternura, el solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, avergonzado

-mi papá también

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto Lizzy

-en casa del abuelo

-vaya…

* * *

La tarde transcurrió lenta, ya llegado el anochecer Andrew y Lizzy se fueron, fui a la habitación de Alex que estaba junto a la mía para arroparlo

-mamá- me dijo cuando solo quedaba la luz del candelabro que estaba encima de la pequeña mesa de noche

-dime

-…tu… tu quieres a papá- me pregunto tímidamente

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-el abuelo dice que yo soy la clara muestra del amor que ustedes sentían… pero un demonio me dijo que ninguno de los dos se quiere y que yo solo les llegue a cambiar todo…- dijo mirándome afligido, _ de verdad era muy adorable_

-…

-¿dime mamá… quieres a papá?

-… con toda el alma- le susurre

* * *

El tiempo cuando te diviertes pasa más rápido… cuando estas junto a los que quieres pasan aun más rápidos… sin saber si los disfrutas o no

-mamá, ya habíamos hablado que en tu condición no puedes salir al patio el frio no te hace bien- escuche el regaño a mis espaldas… a lo que solo sonreí

-creí que irías donde tu abuelo- le respondo

-no estamos hablando de eso… además no puedo dejarte sola o harás quizás que cosa- me dice esta vez frente a mi… ya era un joven alto guapo… idéntico a Sebastián solo que sus ojos eran azules… no, me equivoco, no era idéntico a Sebastián, Alex tiene la mirada dulce, se preocupa de todos y por todo en la mansión… hasta lloro en por la muerte de Tanaka hace tres años… si era un demonio… pero un demonio con todos los sentimientos humanos

-venga entremos- me dice tendiéndome la mano, la tome pesadamente y mientras intento levantarme el me afirma de la cintura, 30 años han pasado y ya no estoy igual que antes, mi cabello ya no es de ese color azulado al contrario ahora está casi blanco, mi piel no es tan tersa como antes, tengo bastantes arrugas y mi enfermedad de la infancia me estaba matando, desde que me dijeron que mi asma me iba a ir debilitando y en cualquier momento un ataque acabaría conmigo… aunque me he mantenido con vida, gracias a mi pequeño hijo… _que ya es mucho más alto que yo _

-Bard- dijo desde la puerta- puedes preparar lo que te pedí

-claro Bocchan- le respondió y se dirigió a la cocina, en cuanto a los demás siguen igual, un tanto más viejos pero se mantienen… Marcus se marcho cuando Alex cumplió los 20 años, ese pequeño que tuve en mis brazos ahora se hacía cargo de las industrias Phantom como presidente…. Me sentía orgullosa de él… me llevo a mi habitación y allí me recostó en la cama

-cof-cof- comencé a toser, Alex me miro con reproche

-l-lo siento cariño…

-ya no tienes las fuerzas de hace años mamá, tienes que descansar- dijo mientras recibía el plato que Bard le entregaba, se sentó a mi lado en la cama mientras yo me sentaba… _el me daba la comida que algunos demonios comían para no debilitarse… por lo que a mí me mantenía viva… _ ya la noche llego, me siento débil y Alex no se aparta de mi lado hasta que amanece, el duerme a mi lado, está sentado en el sofá a mi lado… viéndolo así me recuerda inevitablemente a él… _no lo volví a ver_

-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa mamá?- dijo mirándome en la misma posición, solo que esta vez mirándome a la cara… tenia la boca reseca por lo que solo hice un leve movimiento de cabeza- ¿amas a mi padre?- lo mire irónica… justo estaba pensando en él

-cuando eras niño siempre me lo preguntabas… como si no creyeras lo que te decía- le dije mirando las estrellas

-tu respuesta siempre fue la misma… y ahora mamá, ¿amas a mi padre?

-… con toda el alma- le susurro

-¿Por qué?

-¿por qué?- repito confundida

-te dejo sola, tenía otro hijo, amo a otra mujer… en 30 años no los has visto mamá… la verdad no te entiendo

-… me enamore del demonio con el que tenía un contrato, me dio el tiempo más feliz de mi vida y lo más importante… pude tenerte a ti… ¿Cómo quieres que no lo ame?

-… eres complicada- me dijo sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa

-cof-cof- comencé a toser, la garganta me ardía, al toser de esa manera me mareaba

-mamá- susurro sentándose a mi lado en la cama- ten- dijo ofreciéndome su muñeca cortada, me acerque a ella y comencé a vivir la segunda cosa que alargaba mi vida cada noche… deje de toser pero no me sentí bien, quería vomitar

-cof-cof-cof- no de nuevo puse mi mano en mi boca, intentando detenerme, pero no acabo hasta que retire mi mano y esta estaba llena de sangre, Alex me miro asustado

-llamare al médico mamá- dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación, mire mi mano una vez más, _¿hoy moriré?... quería poder ver quizás nietos, que mi hijo se enamorara… e hiciera su vida… pero moriré esta noche… sin tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo…_

* * *

_Alexander Pov_

_- _mamá… mamá ¡reacciona!- le grite moviéndola suavemente, estaba inconsciente y el médico se tardaría más de tres horas en llegar… su pulso era débil, apenas respiraba- vamos mamá despierta- le dije intentando controlarme… pero aun así mi voz se quebró, Maylene, Bard y Finny estaban en la puerta de la habitación asustados

-A-Alex- susurro apenas audible para mí

-mamá, quédate conmigo, mírame, no cierres los ojos- le dije al borde de la lagrimas

-… siento tener que dejarte esta noche, cariño- susurro con los ojos entre-cerrados, podía ver que le costada mantener fija la mirada en mi

-no, mamá, ya verás que es solo una recaída… dijiste que estarías conmigo por siempre- le dije aferrándome a su mano… ella se sorprendió y ella comenzó a llorar

-serás feliz, encontraras a una linda chica y cuidaras de ellos- dijo mirando a la puerta, en la que los sirvientes lloraban

-no mamá, no puedo...

-siempre hablamos de este dia- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-pe-pero no pensé que doliera tanto- le dije ya gritándole- me dejaras solo

-si te sientes solo yo estaré ahí para abrazarte y acompañarte en tu soledad... jamás te dejare solo, porque me _**ayudaste a Recordar**_ por cada día el por qué tenía que vivir…- dijo finalmente mirándome, llorando completamente, dejando caer su mano que segundos antes estaba en mi mejilla… _Ciel Phantomhive, mi amada madre murió el 13 de octubre en la madrugada_

* * *

_**Fin **_

_**Y lloro ToT de verdad me dio pena escribir este capitulo**_

_**Ciel murió!**_

_**Nooo TTOTT **_

_**Y bueno con esto llegamos al fin de esta complicada, ¿dramatica? Historia…. O no?**_

_**Bueno espero poder leer sus comentarios para ver si les gusto o si quieren un epilogo… ya que deje varias cosas como para hacer un capitulo mas….**_

_**Bueno me despido un beso grande a todos los seguidores de esta historia…**_

_**Sayo! **_


	11. Epilogo

_**Queridísimas lectoras e aquí el epilogo… para mejorar un poco el capitulo que deje como final XD… muchas gracias por sus cariñosos reviews y opiniones y espero que este epilogo les guste.-**_

_**Ahora si que me voy a actualizar Mi Mayordomo ¡! XD **_

_**AHORA SIN MAS PUEDEN LEER…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Si te sientes solo yo estaré ahí para abrazarte y acompañarte en tu soledad... jamás te dejare solo, porque me__**ayudaste a Recordar**__por cada día el por qué tenía que vivir…- dijo finalmente mirándome, llorando completamente, dejando caer su mano que segundos antes estaba en mi mejilla…__**Ciel Phantomhive, mi amada madre murió el 13 de octubre en la madrugada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_**El dolor de Alexander**_

Acababa de sepultar a mi madre… la mujer incondicional que siempre estuvo a mi lado, ahora junto a mi estaba la tía Lizzy con su pequeña hija de 12 años, la última de sus 4 hijos

- mi querida Ciel al fin descansa… pero te agradezco… gracias a ti ella volvió a sonreír- dijo entre lagrimas

-… se equivoca… fue gracias a mi padre

-pero tú fuiste el que siempre estuvo con ella- dijo abrazándome- lo siento tanto Alex, mi pequeño y adorable Alex- era… ella era una gran persona, al abrazarme así no me hacía sentir solo

Todos estuvieron bastante tiempo con mi madre, su tumba estaba llena de rosas blancas… las que tanto le gustaban "_Ciel Phantomhive, incondicional madre y amiga… te extrañaremos"… _leí el epitafio en un susurro inaudible, ya había anochecido y todos se habían marchado a excepción de Bard, Finny y Maylene… que aun lloraban la partida de la "Joven ama"… que a pesar de sus años aun la llamaban así

-vayan a casa chicos… tienen tres días sin dormir, ahora ya pueden descansar- dije volteándome

-y usted Bocchan… ¿Dónde irá?

- a darle la noticia a él… y aprovechar para patear su trasero- dije marchándome del lugar

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Joven Alex- dijo un demonio en la entrada de la casa de Lucifer, no lo tome en cuenta y pase rápido… de seguro estaba en su habitación, me dirigí a ese lugar y abrí bruscamente la puerta y ahí estaba él sentado en la ventana mirando la luna… sin saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar mi madre por estar conmigo, por criarme sola… _porque a pesar de todo ella lo amaba… y no veía en mi nada más que su reflejo _

-¿esas son las formas de entrar?- me dijo molesto, cerré mis manos en un puño y mire el piso, el se levanto mirándome, me acerque a él y le di un golpe en el rostro… obviamente ni siquiera se movió, solo me miro con la ceja arqueada

-estarás feliz… con todo el daño que le hiciste a mi mamá

-¿de diablos te pasa?

-¡LE ARRUINASTE LA VIDA! – Le grite tomando su camisa- la dejaste sola, nunca la fuiste a ver… sabiendo que ella a pesar de todo te esperaba, ¿te imaginas lo inútil y desesperante que fue esperarte 30 años?, pero… ahora puedes relajarte, ella ya no esta

-¿Cómo? – susurro tomando mis brazos y soltándose

-MI MAMÁ ACABA DE MORIR- le dije al borde de las lagrimas… me aguante los tres días de su funeral… mantuve la calma pero ahora ya no podía

-… Ciel… murió- dijo soltándome mirando sorprendido a la puerta, en donde estaba mi abuelo

-sabes que no puedes salir de aquí… a menos que quieras recibir un castigo peor…

-¿lo sabías?- pregunto mi padre

-si- dijo él, mi papá se acerco a él y lo golpeo, provocando que el retrocediera – ¿Dónde… donde esta?- me pregunto

Yo salí junto a él, mire a mi abuelo y él me sonreía, mi padre me siguió en completo silencio todo el camino… perdido en sus pensamientos

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

-_Ciel __Phantomhive- _susurro, ¿sorprendido?, ¿triste?... no lo sé solo se quedo petrificado mirando su tumba llena de rosas… cayó de rodillas frente a ella con la cabeza mirando el césped

-hace cuanto…

-tres días- susurre suspirando- el asma hace algunos años volvió a ella, era débil y termino debilitando su cuerpo

-¿años?- pregunto mirándome

-cerca de 7 años

-¿Cómo la mantuviste viva 7 años con el asma?

-… le di nuestro alimento, el abuelo me dijo que con eso su cuerpo no sería tan débil… finalmente los últimos dos meses… le di mi sangre- le susurre apenas audible para él, el que me miro sorprendido, se levanto y me golpeo provocando que cayera

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- me regaño mirándome enfadado-… ¡por que la condenaste de esa manera!- me alego, con mi mano en mi mejilla lo mire, el tenia sus puños fuertemente cerrados… temblando

Volteo su vista a la tumba y en un arrebato quito las flores de encima y comenzó a cavar con sus propias manos- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte pero no me escucho- ¿Qué diablos haces papá?- dije tomándolo de un hombro… pero el ya había llegado al ataúd, me empujo y lo abrió mostrando a mi madre, tal cual nosotros la enterramos, le acaricio el rostro y levanto su cabeza…

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendido

- ahora ella por tu culpa… vivirá eternamente - me dijo, pues el al levantar su cabeza quito el sombrero y su largo cabello antes blanco… ahora estaba _azulado, _papá mordió dos de sus dedos provocando que la sangre saliera, abrió la boca de mi madre y los metió en su cavidad, pude sentir como su sangre pasaba por la garganta de mi madre él la saco de su ataúd y la recostó en el césped a mi lado, puso nuevamente todo en su lugar incluso las flores que él había lanzado

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte al hombre que ahora estaba a mi lado en la misma posición mirando a mi madre

-Ciel Phantomhive, humana murió el 13 de octubre y pronto nacerá nuevamente como una de nosotros- dijo mientras la mirábamos… con cada segundo que pasaba sus arrugas, esas arrugas que tanto odiaba… pero que la hacían ver… adorable iban desapareciendo, papá la tomo en brazos con una delicadeza incomparable y no le quito la vista de encima hasta que llegamos a la casa de Lucifer y la recostamos en su habitación

-ves como si funciono Alex- me dijo mi abuelo, mi padre solo se volteo mirándolo molesto

-¿lo sabías?- le pregunte mirándolo

-siempre quise verla como uno de nosotros- dijo

-¿despertara?- pregunte

-claro que si- me dijo seguro – este es tu tortura Sebastián, le dijo para salir de la habitación

Los dos permanecimos en la habitación en completo silencio, viendo como ella volvía a su hermosa juventud, mi padre estaba sentado a un lado de la cama apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y con su cabeza entre sus manos

-¿por...Por qué odias tanto la idea de que mi madre viva?- le susurre mirándola, el siguió en la misma posición

-¿odiar?... más bien aborrezco esa idea- dijo mirando enfadado

-… ¿Qué harás ahora que ella vivirá para siempre?... dejaras que pase lo mismo que paso con tu hijo y con tu otra mujer

-… condenaste a tu madre a vivir para siempre… ser una de nosotros… un vil y vulgar demonio

-… ella solo deseo estar a tu lado… incluso a punto de morir… siempre le pregunte lo mismo que a ti…- dije mirando esta vez por la ventana- y siempre respondía lo mismo

-¿y eso era?

-… con toda el alma- dije y quedamos en completo silencio

Paso una semana completa, mi madre solo rejuvenecía, mi padre no se separo de ella… y eso era lo que no entendía

Era de noche y según mi abuelo esta noche despertaría… los tres estábamos esperándola, mi madre se movió durmiendo, yo estaba al lado derecho de la cama y mi padre y mi abuelo al lado izquierdo, ella con una de sus manos toco su rostro y comenzó a abrir los ojos, me miro e intento fijar su mirada en mi

-¿Alex?- susurro media adormilada

-si- le dije tomando su mano, ella solo sonrió

-estoy en el cielo- susurro mirando la habitación- … no… estoy en lo más profundo del infierno dijo mirando a los dos que estaban a su lado-

-a nosotros también nos da gusto verte Ciel- dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

- ¿Qué diablos paso?- pregunto sentándose alterada mirando sus manos, tocando su rostro

-ten- le dije pasándole un espejo, ella lo tomo y se miro realmente lucia linda, igual que cuando la conocí

-no tengo arrugas- dijo mirándome mientras sonreía - ¿pero… qué diablos me está pasando… por qué no soy una anciana?

-por lo que te daba para comer mamá… por los alimento y mi sangre te convertiste en una de nosotros

-… soy un demonio y viviré eternamente- susurro mirando sus manos

-Alex me acompañas- dijo mi abuelo

-claro- le dije saliendo con él

* * *

_Ciel Pov_

-claro- le dijo y ambos salieron de la habitación, permanecí mirando mis manos, mire a Sebastián… y quiera o no me alegre de verlo igual que siempre… no había cambiado nada… estaba igual que mis recuerdos

-¿Qué harás ahora Sebastián?- pregunte molestándolo

-…- no respondió, solo me miro

-soy como ustedes, puedo vivir eternamente… lo que tú no querías

-no quería tener a una sola mujer en mi vida- respondió serio… lo sabia pero aun así dolió

-no te preocupes, tu esposa, la mujer que te obligo a casarse con ella, murió… ahora eres viudo y puedes disfrutar de tu vida

-si fuese viudo mi hijo se habría quedado sin madre… pero de alguna manera tiene a una muerta madre para siempre- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-… respóndeme una cosa… solo una- le dije por lo que él se detuvo, con la mano en la perilla-… ¿alguna vez de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… me amaste?- termine por preguntar, note como el levanto el rostro, sin mirarme y salió de la habitación sin decir nada… suspire pesadamente hasta que cerca de unos minutos más tarde Alex entro cargando bastante cajas

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- dijo mirándome

-nada… no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a esta vida- le susurre

-lo siento… esto es por mi culpa- dijo dejando las cajas en el piso

-claro que no… podre cumplir mis sueños… podre estar contigo siempre- dije mirándolo, el solo sonrió- dime ¿Qué hay en las cajas?

-ahh el abuelo te envía ropa

* * *

_Sebastián Pov _

_¿Alguna vez de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… me amaste?_

Esa pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza… _te amo solo como un demonio puede amar a una mujer… y eso es… con toda el alma, _ pero por mi egoísmo por que condenarla a amarme para toda la eternidad, una vez le quite a nuestro bebe, y todo fue por mi culpa… hice lo posible por hacerlo vivir, le di mi sangre, mi fuerza… todo cuanto podía… pero cuando el aun permanecía inconsciente mis brazos… no supe qué hacer… ambos estaban muriendo en mis brazos

Le entregue al pequeño a Lucifer con la condición de que lo hiciera vivir mientras que yo te mantenía con vida… cuando llegara el momento yo vendría aquí a recibir mi castigo, por convertir a Isabel, por estar contigo… y romper el contrato… el te entregaría a Alexander… nombre que yo elegí pensando en el… nunca creí que soportara tenerte tan lejos… pero el ver al pequeño Alex cuando venía y me contaba lo que hacías… me sentía cerca de ti… _estabas siendo feliz_

* * *

_Flash Back _

_-¡papá!- llego gritando a mi habitación un pequeño de 6 años _

_-Alex, siempre te he dicho que tienes que golpear _

_-lo siento- dijo sonriendo _

_-¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_-acabo de llegar… vine a saludarte_

_-¿Cómo está tu madre?_

_-muy linda- dijo sonriéndome- tiene mucho trabajo y a veces la va a ver un hombre _

_-¿Quién?_

_-mmm como se llamaba- dijo intentando recordar- Edward, a mi me dice que viene hacer negocios con mamá pero siempre le lleva rosas, pero a mi mamá no le gustan _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-porque son anaranjadas y tú me dijiste que mamá adoraba las rosas blancas _

_-bueno hagamos un trato- le dije, él se sentó en mis piernas y me miro atento- no dejaras que ningún hombre a parte de los más cercanos se acerquen… y menos que alguien la toque _

_-hecho papá- no dejare que ningún hombre se le acerque_

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Después de eso y de todas las travesuras que le hacía Alex a los pretendientes de Ciel, ellos se alejaron… _pero ahora ella está aquí… para siempre _

Estaba en el patio recordando cuando Alex era un pequeño y corría con sus dos perros… gracias a ella volví hacer libre… cuando Ciel mato a Isabel… fui libre, yo no podía matarla… mire el cielo y luego a mi habitación, pude ver a Alex tirando una mano enguantada, sonreí, le dijo un par de cosas y ella… salió… a pesar de la distancia pude ver claramente, no llevaba sus típicos vestidos, usaba lo de la última moda, ligeros… cortos

Llevaba un vestido azul con mangas largas, ajustado en su cintura y su pecho… suelto para abajo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, iba con el cabello suelto… ruborizada… se veía hermosa

* * *

_Ciel Pov _

Salí de la habitación obligada por Alex, realmente no me gustaba esta ropa, ni siquiera cuando vivía use algo como esto… después de todo luego de que la reina muriera en 1901 el vestuario cambio, las mujeres podían ir y venir con ropas más ligeras… pero yo no estaba acostumbrada, mire la espalda de Alex, si que estaba alto, su cabello largo lo hacía parecerse a él

-¿tienes hambre?- me pregunto

-no, mi estomago al parecer es más pequeño

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto sonriendo

-que sigas con tu vida normal hijo- susurre y él se detuvo volteándose a mirarme- no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo conmigo, yo morí en nuestro mundo, pero tú no… te gusta el trabajo y eres un buen demonio- dije acariciando su mejilla- los demás tienen que estar preocupados

-sí, desaparecí hace una semana- susurre

-no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré en la biblioteca… te estaré llamando- le dije dándole un beso en la frente

-gracias mamá- susurro abrazándome, para luego marcharse.

De alguna manera llegue a la sala, creí que recordaba cómo era este lugar… pero en treinta años las cosas se olvidan… demonios donde estaba la biblioteca… o la cocina, cualquiera de los dos está bien… quiero chocolate

-Mi señora- dijo alguien en la entrada de la sala

-Laurent- susurre cuando lo vi

-es un placer verla- dijo acercándose tomando mi mano para besarla- mucho más hermosa que antes – comento guiñándome un ojo

-gracias Laurent, tú no has cambiado nada

-es el beneficio de ser un demonio, ¿pero dígame… que hace por aquí?

-iba a la biblioteca

-si gusta la puedo guiar- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo… realmente había lidiado mucho tiempo con un hombre mas ¿coqueto? que él… por lo que conocía sus intenciones… pero si no aceptaba terminaría perdida, por lo que tome su brazo

Íbamos caminando por uno de los tanto pasillos de este lugar… realmente era inmenso, al llegar a la biblioteca él me reverencio y salió dejándome sola… habían muchos libros

-tendré una larga vida así que ¿puedo leer?- susurre

-claro que no- escuche una voz en el segundo piso de las estanterías

-a que te refieres con eso- pregunte mirándolo mientras se apoyaba en el barandal

-después de un tiempo que los lees todos… tu vida es aburrida

- siempre siguen saliendo más libros ¿no?

-solo literatura barata

-…. Habrá algo con que entretenerse, Sebastián

-por lo que veo tu ya comenzaste a entretenerte- comento mordazmente

-vamos no es lo mismo que haces tú… además el solo fue amable

-…. ¿amable?... si que sigues igual de ingenua

-claro… pero vamos alguien peor que tu es difícil encontrar- dije mientras revisaba las estanterías-… y no vuelvo a caer dos veces con la misma mentira- le comente mirando los títulos… ya los había leído todos

-este te gustara-Susurro en mi oído, me voltee y tenía una de sus manos en la estantería arrinconándome, leí el titulo _"el pozo y el péndulo"_…

-ese ya lo leí- le dije tomándolo con mis manos

-no lo terminaste- me dijo aun más cerca, lo mire a los ojos no me dejaría controlar y menos por él- recuerda que tuviste pesadillas- esta vez puso sus dos manos en la repisa acorralándome por completo… cualquier escape era imposible

-… tenía 15 años… y Poe, siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mi – le dije acercándome más, ahora podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro ese fresco y agradable aroma que emanaba de él

-estás segura que no volverás a caer- dijo en un susurro erizándome la piel

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le dije en un suspiro- vamos hace 30 años que no estoy con un hombre, Alex tendía a alejar a cualquier hombre que se me acercara- el sonrió- … no volveré a caer, pero si solo es por placer… estaría encantada- le dije y sus ojos brillaron y pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, estando en las mismas condiciones… el deseo nos llamaba

Él… Sebastián con su nariz acaricio mi cuello, bajo una de sus manos y con un solo dedo recorrió desde mis muslos, pasando por mi cintura suavemente hasta mis pechos

-ahora no tendría por qué restringirme… ya no eres una débil humana… ahora estamos en iguales condiciones… y me encanta el vestido

-¬¬ intentas burlarte- el sonrió, bajo nuevamente su mano acariciando mi pierna levantándola, para dejarla en su cintura, aprovechando para meter su mano debajo del vestido, nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, pase mis manos por su cuello aferrándome a su cabello

-… aun no te aburres de mi- comente sonriendo sarcásticamente

-aun puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo… siempre fuiste bastante deseable

- tú también bastante eres bastante… deseable

-y tengo la ventaja de que solo yo he probado tu cuerpo- dijo aferrándome a él con sus dos manos en mi cintura- tus labios- esta vez besándome desesperadamente

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo- le dije besando su cuello, no soy a la primera que enamoraste y después dejaste, no soy la primara que tiene un hijo tuyo… no soy la primera en besarte- dije acariciando sus labios con los míos- ni la primera en desearte- pase mis manos por su pecho- ni la primera en amarte- termine susurrando separándome de él- … ni soy la primera humana que amaste… no soy Isabel

-no lo niego… pero no se nota tu molestia o tu rencor por eso

-soy lo suficientemente buena como para perdonarte… pero no lo suficientemente estúpida para confiar de nuevo en ti… no te odio ni nada por el estilo, te agradezco, porque gracias a ti tuve a Alex

-bien dicho… _Ciel- _Susurro sonriéndome en mi oído pasando por mi lado saliendo de la biblioteca – espero y lo leas

Permanecí así, como idiota mirando la puerta… ¿Por qué siempre era así de idiota y egocéntrico?, creyendo que todas caen ante esa encantadora sonrisa…

-maldito demonio!... de verdad me molesta- dije sentándome en el gran sofá que había en el centro de la biblioteca justo a mi lado había un teléfono por lo que le marque a la mansión… espere a que contestaran… por que se tardan tanto

-bueno- se oyó una voz masculina ¿Bard?

-necesito a Alexander

-quien lo llama?

- ¬¬ necesito a Alexander- le dije molesta – el seguramente lo llevo a la oficina del Alex ya que se escuchaban pasos

-Bocchan- oí a lo lejos- tiene teléfono

-¿Quién demonios llama… Bard dije que no me pasaran ninguna maldita llamada?

-le aconsejo que conteste Bocchan- oí un suspiro

-¿bueno?

-¿Dónde aprendiste ese lenguaje de alcantarilla? ¬¬

-pu-puedes retirarte Bard- sentí como una puerta se cerró - ¿Por qué me llamas mamá?

-que malos modales has aprendido por acá

-lo siento mamá- dijo resignado- ¿Por qué estas de mal humor?

-nada solo, quería saber cómo estabas

- ¬¬ tengo más de 30 años mamá… no me mientas… hablaste con papá

-ese idiota mal nacido solo le gusta molestarme

- …¿y me dices que tengo un lenguaje de alcantarilla?

-no me respondas jovencito… además… quiero comer chocolate suizo de ese que Finny conseguía para mi

-mamá tan pronto estas con antojos

-no seas insolente… quiero chocolate

-¿Cómo quieres que se lo pida a Finny?... además está viejo… le voy a decir Finny mi mamá quiere chocolate… podrías ir por el

-ese es tu problema… tu madre quiere chocolate

-está bien, te llevare, nos vemos al rato

-bien, cuídate

-si mamá

Colgué el teléfono… realmente quería chocolate y al parecer el pobre Alex tiene mucho trabajo… comencé a leer el libro que el idiota me había recomendado, no estaba concentrada como para leer, deje el libro sobre la mesita de centro que había y salí… había un lugar que recordaba muy bien y quería ir allí… habrán pasado un par de horas no lo sé, al parecer estuve bastante tiempo en la biblioteca… después de todo ya estaba anocheciendo

Me dirigí a ese lugar… me perdí un par de veces pero lo importante es que ya estaba bajando la escalera a ese sótano

-con esto será suficiente por ahora- escuche- ¿Por qué te ves feliz Asmodeo?

-…

-bien déjenlo solo… vámonos

Me escondí cuando ellos pasaron, Lucius estaba con ellos… ¿acaso aquí los torturaban a todos?, ellos salieron y cerraron la puerta… demonios estaría encerrada

Me levante y me dirigí a donde ese tal Asmodeo estaba… seguramente el sabría de otra salida, llegue donde estaba

-… Sebastián- susurre, el estaba amarrado con cadenas de las manos, su ropa hecha pedazos, latigazos habían en su abdomen, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre… me acerque un poco e incluso en su rostro habían señas de latigazos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un débil susurro

-¿Por qué demonios te están haciendo esto?- le pregunte ya frente a él estirando mi mano hasta casi rozarlo temblando…

-sal de aquí- susurro

-esto es demasiado- dije mas para mí que para él, me acerque al mesón para buscar algo útil… encontré una hacha la tome… pero esta quemo mis manos, la sostuve con fuerza y me lance hacia donde las cadenas ataban a Sebastián… fue inútil no tengo tanta fuerza, solté aquella arma

-sal de aquí… tú también puedes ser castigada- volvió a susurrar

-no me vengas con juegos a estas alturas- dije alcanzando una de sus cadenas- es una orden Sebastián suéltate- le dije tirando de ella

-ya no tenemos un contrato

-¡MUEVETE!- le me miro con una leve sonrisa

-no tengo fuerzas… pero tu si las tienes… solo tira- lo mire y nuevamente tire de las cadenas… no tenía tanta fuerza como para ser un demonio, puse mi pie en la pared y tire mas fuerte… ambas se rompieron, Sebastián cayó pesadamente en el piso, quede a su altura y lo senté con su espalda contra la pared, hice pedazos la parte de debajo de mi vestido para limpiar su rostro… su respiración era irregular, sus ojos estaban cerrados… pero a pesar de todo se veía tranquilo

-este no es un buen lugar para dormir- le dije, el sonrió y me miro- ¿Por qué te están haciendo esto?

-… es mi castigo- susurro

-¿Por qué?

-… convertí a una mujer en un demonio… fue la ramera de todos los demonios engendrando a un niño… que ni siquiera ahora sé si era mío… hice un contrato con otra humana, pero al terminar casado lo rompí… haciendo el mayor tabú para un demonio… sin contar que esa humana tuvo un hijo mío, se enamoro de mí y me espero 30 años para que volviera a su lado… es un castigo que merezco

-… nadie merece un castigo así

-¿Por qué me seguiste esperando?... si fueron pocas las veces que te dije que te amaba… si te abandone con Alex pequeño- me pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos, yo solo mire el piso

-… dime cómo hacer para explicarle al corazón que le toca perder… que una vez más me equivoque y me ilusione… dime ¿Cómo hago para explicar que ya no me quieres mas, que todo termino… como… dime Sebastián- dije con rebeldes lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas-

- lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue buscar a alguien más… ahora puedes disfrutar de tu vida sin ataduras ni nada- me susurro con dificultad… si cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba muy herido y por muy buen demonio que él fuera… estaba débil

-desde cuando eres tan derrotista, idiota- dije moviéndolo-

-Alex es un adulto, tu eres un demonio que vivirá por siempre… ya todo está bien

-¿Qué?... claro que no está bien… vuelve hacer el maldito egoísta de siempre- el solo me sonrió… de verdad ya me estaba desesperando

-… puedo estar perdido, puedo verme derrotado… incluso al borde de la muerte… pero estaré feliz porque sé que estás conmigo – dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello- tal vez no lloro… pero me duele… tal vez no lo digo pero lo siento… tal vez no lo demuestro… pero me importas… aunque no confíes de nuevo en mi

_¿Qué pasara si confió en sus palabras? ¿Qué pasara si todo resulta una mentira?... aun así por que quiero seguir escuchando estas hermosas mentiras _

Tome su rostro con mis manos levantándolo, lo mire directo a los ojos, sus heridas aun sangraban…

-Incluso si me volviera loco… ¿te quedarías a mi lado? – me pregunto provocando que mas lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas

-si te sientes solo yo estaré ahí para abrazarte, si caes en lo más profundo del infierno… iré contigo… jamás te dejare solo- le dije finalmente besándolo suavemente, el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me abrazo de la cintura

-Qué linda escena- oí una voz a mi espalda, aleje mi rostro del de Sebastián y mire en dirección de esa voz

-Lucius – susurre

-estás haciendo cosas malas Ciel… ese demonio está castigado, no puedes venir a ayudarlo… así que podrías retirarte a tu habitación

-claro, no tengo problema en irme… pero este idiota, se va conmigo- dijo señalándolo, ambos permanecíamos sentados en el piso

-eso no será posible… ese demonio ah hecho cosas malas… ya recibió su tortura… verte a ti vivir para siempre… ahora solo tiene que morir- dijo tomando una espada que estaba en la mesa, con sus ojos recorrió el fijo y se volteo hacia nosotros, Sebastián con una de sus manos me intento hacer un lado, yo solo la aparte… vi como Lucius se acercaba… tan rápido como pude me puse sobre Sebastián, frente a Lucius, Sebastián me abrazo de la cintura acercándome a él

-ya basta Ciel

-no claro que no- le dije mirándolo- no dejare que hagas lo que se te antoje- le dije molesta el solo sonrió

- … ¿estás dispuesta a hacerte cargo de lo que estás haciendo?

-claro que sí

-puedo matarlos a los dos ahora

-de-detente Lucifer… ella no tiene que ver con esto

-¿Por qué están todos acá abajo?... ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?- dijo Alex mientras miraba el arma de Lucius- ¿papá estas bien?- dijo agachándose a nuestra altura, ya que nosotros permanecíamos en el piso- ¿tú no estás herida verdad?- me pregunto esta vez tomando mi mejilla- estuviste llorando… vamos papá, tienes que levantarte… te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación, vamos mamá- me dijo mientras pasaba una de las manos de Sebastián por sus hombros y lo ayudaba a levantarse y luego me tendía la mano

-me decepcionas abuelo- dijo deteniéndose a su lado- si tocas una cabello de cualquiera de los dos no me tendrás como tu sucesor- finaliza saliendo con Sebastián a cuestas…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿crees que este bien?

-sí, no te preocupes- le conteste a Alex, después que trajimos a Sebastián a su habitación, lo limpiamos e intentamos curar sus heridas, ahora respiraba tranquilamente… al fin descansaba

-ten mamá- susurro Alex, tendiéndome un pequeño paquetito- lo tome y lo abrí- gracias hijo- dije tomando un trozo de ese delicioso chocolate

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-no lo sé en cuanto le dije a Finny que quería de ese chocolate el corrió para buscarlo- me comento mientras lo comía

-si-si comes demasiado engordaras- Sebastián se sentó en la cama- mirándome mientras comía

-cierra la boca- dije llevándome otro trozo de chocolate a la boca- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dije al verlo intentar levantarse

-¿dormirás aquí, no?... no quiero incomodarte

-como si te importara mi comodidad- dije levantándome- recuéstate- el me miro con una ceja arqueada- a-ho-ra

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Alexander Pov _

Ambos estaban discutiendo… nunca los había visto así y en realidad nunca los vi juntos

-recuéstate

-déjame pasar

-mira Sebastián… no te preocupes por mí, sé que mi comodidad es tu mayor prioridad- dijo sonando increíblemente sarcástica- pero por favor hoy quiero que tú, ¡te recuestes ahora!

-quien crees que soy… un débil demonio que se convirtió hace poco?

-eso díselo a alguien que le interese… ¿Qué harás si Lucifer o Lucius, como demonios se llame, te encuentra?

-ya te lo dije- e instantáneamente, recibió una bofetada de mi madre, sorprendiéndonos a los dos, mi madre se caracterizaba por no tener paciencia… pero ver al mejor demonio de Lucifer, mi padre controlado por una mujer… era realmente sorprendente y no dejaba de ser gracioso

-no juegues conmigo Sebastián… ¡vuelve a la cama!- le dijo enojada mi padre solo suspiro y se sentó en la cama- déjame ver tus heridas… - susurro- Alex podrías traerme agua caliente

-claro- le respondí, abrí la puerta… pero incluso antes de cerrarla entendí que no tenía que volver a molestar

_-ya no hay cicatrices- dijo mi madre y pude ver que paso la mano curiosa por el pecho de mi padre, él tomo tu mano y con la otro tomo su rostro acercándolo, estaban frente con frente, a escasos milímetros de besarse _

_-_me encantaría ver como lo hacen

-¡abuelo!- le dije asustado- ¿Qué haces aquí?... vamos no puedes espiarlos además de todo lo que le hiciste a mi papá

-el siempre fue un tanto frio con los demás… nunca quiso a nadie… escuche la conversación que tuvo con tu madre antes de yo llegar al sótano… y de alguna manera me alegra que sea ella…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ven te contare… además tendremos bastante tiempo- dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación de mi papá… _sonriendo_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de mi abuelo, tenía algunos detalles similares al que era en donde mi madre trabajaba en la mansión… y bueno actualmente la mía

-¿de qué se trata todo esto abuelo?- le pregunte sentándome frente a él donde solo su escritorio nos separaba

-solo quiero que tu padre encuentre a la persona correcta- dijo

-… por lo que he sabido nunca lo has dejado que busque tranquilamente

-claro que lo he dejado… recuerdas a Isabel

-claro que si

-esa mujer en un principio si quiso a tu padre pero después, en cuanto yo le ofrecí felicidad y vida eterna lo cambio

-… ¿Por qué aceptas a mi madre?- le pregunte y el solo sonrió

-le hice la misma pregunta cuando se caso con tu padre… incluso casi inconsciente me dijo, que no buscaba felicidad… que su alma solo le pertenecía a Sebastián… su demonio

-… y aun así…. Esta tarde estabas torturando a mi padre

-sabía que tu madre llegaría y esa sería la única manera de que ambos pudieran hablar

-¿lo hiciste por ellos?

-…- el no respondió solo sonrió

* * *

_Ciel Pov _

Pase mis manos por su pecho, por donde minutos antes estaba lleno de heridas, el tomo mis manos y me acerco a él

-te extrañe

-y yo a ti- respondí en un susurro, el término con la distancia que nos separaba acariciando mis labios con los de él- Alex puede venir

-no lo hará, esta con Lucifer y sabrá que no debe molestarnos- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cintura dándome vueltas, quedando el encima de mi… paso una de sus manos por mi entrepierna

-… ¿estás ansioso?- pregunte suspirando

-30 años sin tocarte… me tienen más que ansioso- susurro contra mi cuello, yo acaricie su espalda, puse mis manos bajo su camisa quitándosela- pero… tu también estas ansiosa

-temo haber perdido la experiencia

-claro que no… esta experiencia no se pierda ni mucho menos… se olvida como se hace- dijo contra mis labios, hizo pedazos mi ropa y yo la de él… estábamos en igualdad de condiciones y ahora pienso, cuando él me recorre entera con sus manos… tanto tiempo tuvo que restringirse para no hacerme daño… ahora me toma con una pasión que hace que vibre cada parte de mi ser… me besa, me acaricia… me hace el amor como nunca antes. Estuvimos toda la noche recordando viejos tiempos… ahora que éramos iguales podíamos disfrutar al máximo del otro

-te amo- le susurre contra su pecho

-también te amo- susurro besando mi cabello

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alexander Pov

-si… está bien… de verdad… pues dile que es obvio que engordaras un poco… lo siento… pero te ves linda… bien, bien me callare… si te los llevo… nos vemos… si… está bien… claro que si. Adiós- termine susurrando en la conversación… si tenía tantos antojos por que no le decía a él que se los cumpliera… era bastante cansador hablar con mi madre

-Bocchan- susurro Bard preocupado, aun mantenía su porte, pero su cabello blanco y sus arrugas mostraban el peso de los años sobre él

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunte… mire extrañado, ya que los tres estaban frente a mi

-¿…podemos preguntarle algo?- susurraron tímidos

-no queremos que piense que nos estamos interesando por algo que no nos concierne- dijo esta vez Finny

-… ¿Qué ocurre chicos?- les pregunte apoyándome en el respaldo de mi silla

-… ¿co-como está la joven ama?- preguntaron agachando sus miradas avergonzados

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- le dije sonriendo sarcásticamente, saben que ella murió hace casi 9 años

-bueno Bocchan siempre ella ah sido la única capaz de reprenderlo y siempre cuando habla con ella su tono de voz cambia

-… interesante… ¿Cómo saben que tal vez no hablo con alguien más?... sin contar que ustedes vieron a mi madre muerta, la enterramos…

-a la joven ama es a la única que le gustan los chocolates amargos de suiza, siempre me los pedía, no somos más que sirvientes pero tal vez ella sea especial como Sebastián-san y como usted Bocchan- dijo Finny… realmente no son tan distraídos como los pensaba, apoye mis codos sobre el escritorio, suspirando

- está bien chicos… siempre pregunta cómo están ustedes… además me volvió a pedir los chocolates Finny- le dije mirándolo, el solo sonrió- se que no entienden muchas cosas y como buenos sirvientes no preguntan nada… ni siquiera por que a pesar de tener casi 40 años no he envejecido

-no es necesario que lo sepamos Bocchan- dijo Maylene- no sabes que es pero si entendemos que es nuestro Bocchan y la joven ama sigue con nosotros de seguro con Sebastián-san

-si- suspire- están juntos, desde que se reconciliaron no se han separado… además mi madre está embarazada… por eso te he estado pidiendo más chocolates de los normales Finny

-waaa la joven ama tendrá a otro pequeño Bocchan

-dele muchas felicitaciones Bocchan

-siii y que sea muy feliz con Sebastián-san, usted y el pequeño Bocchan

-… todo indica que será… una Joven ama- susurre desganado… una pequeña niña que a papá y a mí nos dará muchos dolores de cabeza

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel Pov

Una niña… una pequeña niña… Angelina como esa mujer que antes estuvo conmigo, Sebastián la tiene en sus brazos, embobado junto a Alex y Lucifer

-la pequeña Ann es tan adorable- susurro Lucifer viéndola, esta vez no hubieron complicaciones… al ser un demonio todo fue más fácil… tuve a una pequeña niña de ojos rojos, como su padre

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Alexander Pov _

Traje a Ann a la mansión en la que antes había vivido mi madre, nadie exterior nos vio… mamá me dijo que podía presentárselas a los chicos y ellos no la han soltado desde que llegamos

-se parece a la Joven ama- dijo Maylene sonriéndole mientras le daba los chocolates que a mi madre tanto le gustaban… lamentablemente ella heredo su carácter, su orgullo frente a los demás, ahora que tiene 5 años habla perfectamente y generalmente regaña a su abuelo cuando no la deja en paz y la sigue a todas partes… sin contar que incluso heredo los gustos de mi madre

-sí pero los ojos son como los de Sebastián-san- dijo Bard- mientras estaba frente a ella

-sí y es muy linda- dijo Finny mientras la andaba a caballito

Volví a casa, hace dos años nos cambiamos y vivíamos en una mansión un poco alejados de todo, la cuidad, las personas e incluso de mi abuelo

-mamá, ya llegue- dije entrando a la casa con Ann de la mano

-¿Cómo les fue?

-bien… comió mucho chocolate- dije mirando a la pequeña que iba corriendo a brazos de mi padre

-… ¿me trajiste?- pregunto mirándome

-sí, Finny te lo envía- dije pasándole una bolsita con chocolates

-conociste a los sirvientes de tu hermano- pregunto mi padre a la pequeña

-si papá… son muy divertidos y me dieron mucho chocolate

- no deberías comer tanto… no aprendas los malos hábitos de tu madre- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi mamá por la cintura acercándola a él

-Alex dile algo a tu padre- me dijo mientras me miraba

-lo siento mamá también pienso que son malos hábitos- le dije sonriendo, papá acerco su frente a la de mi madre

-pero a pesar de ser malos… me gustan- le susurro para luego besarla

Esta es nuestra familia, llena de demonios pero si no creo que haya un amor más grande que el de mis padres… ambos se aman y ahora ninguno se imagina la vida sin el otro…

* * *

**Fin**

**Al fin está listo… la verdad me gusto el epilogo… aunque creo que es muy largo 6288 palabras son muchas XD 18 hojas de Word bastante… pero espero que les guste y puedan dejar su opinión, no podía dejar un final tan triste… por lo que mejor hice un epilogo de así**

**Espero que les haya gustado y lo puedan disfrutar como yo mientras lo escribí… y que más les puedo decir… me encanto la parte en que Sebastián es castigado y entra Ciel… esa conversación ahhh tan romántica ToT **

**Bien en fin las dejo y espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones.-**


End file.
